


Loser Like Me

by Sumthincool



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Gay, Gay Sex, Heavy Petting, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumthincool/pseuds/Sumthincool
Summary: Baekhyun, a recently graduated high school student ends up in a summer romance with his hot new neighbour Chanyeol. Baekhyun is very shy and insecure around a man that already owns a company even tho they are the same age and Chanyeol cant figure out why someone that attractive has no self confidence.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	1. The hot neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. My dyslexia makes it hard for me to notice them.

Baekhyun:

High school had hardly even been out for two weeks and, already, Baekhyun's parents were breaking promises. The worst part was today was meant to be his early birthday party but instead of taking him and his friends to the beach like they had promised, the 6 of them were left to sweat outside on the hottest day of the year. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, they would just sit inside and watch anime, witch was the new favourite thing for his group of friends to do. But the central air had broken down a few days ago and the repairman didn't seem to be in any hurry to fix it.

Jenna, Baekhyun's closest friend, walked out of the back door of the house onto the patio where most of them were sitting. She had been the first person to try to make friends with him when he started at the high school they both currently go to. She had a large pitcher of lemonade in her hands, the ice cubes clinked with every step she took. "Your repairman sure seems to be taking his sweet ass time fixing the AC"

"I know" baekhyun whined, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He didn't handle the heat well, it made him irritated and emotional if he got over heated.

Rebeca walked out of the house with large plastic cups in her hands. She was the newest member of their group, and to be honest Baekhyun didn't like her much. She was opinionated and vulgar and always made sexual comments. Not to mention she though she was the brightest and most attractive person at school when really she was just average looking and below average intelligence. Baekhyun was actually the brightest in the group but because his parents moved around allot for their jobs he ended up having to repeat a few years. Rebeca loved to hold that against him to, trying to proving that Baekhyun couldn't be smarter than her because of all the years he had to repeat .

"At least he has a sweet ass to look at" Rebeca said, placing the cups on the patio table and tossing her badly dyed, black hair over her shoulder.

Baekhyun face flushed, not that anyone would notice since the heat had everyone a little red in the face. That kind of comment was normal for Rebeca but every time she would say something like that it made baekhyun uncomfortable. He looked down at his knees, hoping his friends didn't see his blush. 

There were six people in his group of friends now, including himself. Baekhyun and Jenna had been friends the longest and slowly they collected the rest of their friends. Baekhyun was maybe 90 pounds soaking wet, he had light sandy blond hair that he kept just long enough to style. His eyes usually looked black but if the sun shine hit them directly, then they were golden brown coloured. Jenna was a rounder girl, not fat but built thick, she kept her hair cut very short and it was naturally so dark brown it looked black, her eyes matched her hair. Rebeca was the tallest and she was constantly trying to loose weight, her eyes were electric blue and her hair was naturally light blond but she always had it dyed black. Sara and Jerry started dating shortly after Rebeca joined the group and they were both pierced all over and singlehandedly trying to make the scene look come back. Their hair died was dyed black, Jerry had lime green in the tips of his hair that was cut into a Mohawk. Sara had hot pink strips and that weird thing where they put sideways strips of white in part of her hair. Baekhyun always thought of grill marks when Sara got this done. They always had coloured contacts in so no one remembered what their actual eye colour was. The last friend, Ethan, was a stereotypical stoner guy, shaggy blond hair, baggy clothing, skateboard. That kind of thing. His eyes were a dull blue and more often than not, were rimmed in red from smoking. Baekhyun liked hanging out with him, he was funny when he was stoned and he'd never pressure him to smoke. He would, however, offer just to be polite. 

Out of the six of them baekhyun was the shyest and most naïve. While the rest of his friends were dating, having sex, or eagerly trying to get sex, he was avoiding all of that like the plague. When they talked online he was actively trying to spin the conversation away from that topic and avoiding the links to provocative pictures they'd share. If he was honest with himself, he was having a harder time relating to them since Jerry and Sara got together. It didn't help that he was the only one who had never dated, and that Jerry and Sara spent more time kissing than talking to the rest of the group when they were all together.

"I wish I was a worm so I could crawl into the earth and escape this heat" Ethan said. He was on the far side of the yard, laying facedown in the grass, under the only tree in the yard.

Sara's mouth un-suctions from Jerry's with a gross wet noise before she turned in his lap to look over at Ethan. "Are you high again" She asks in a tone that makes her seem better than him because she doesn't use pot.

Ethan just shrugs. 

Jenna hands Baekhyun a glass of lemonade after filling a few cups. She sits next to Baekhyun on one of the oversized patio chairs, plucking at her black tank top. "I'd do almost anything to get out of this heat"

The others, aside from Ethan, who was still face down in the grass, nod in agreement. They fall silent, sipping on their drinks with the hope it'll help cool them down. After what feels like eternity the silence breaks when the sliding glass door on the house next door opens.

Baekhyun looks to his left to see the most attractive man he‘d ever seen in real life. This man was jaw dropping, movie star attractive. His eyes slid smoothly from his feet to his head, not realizing he was totally checking him out. The man was in black flip-flops and green swimming shorts, his skin was golden, flawlessly kissed by the sun. He was slender but built enough to have prominent abs and biceps. He slid his Aviator sunglasses out of his short, styled black hair and down to cover his eyes. He smiled in their direction before walking over to the waist high white picket fence that separated the two yards. 

Baekhyun felt his face flood with heat as he realized the man he just checked out was walking towards them. He looked away hugging his legs to his chest.

The neighbour tossed the towel he was holding over his shoulder and leaned on the fence, saying "How about this heat?"

Rebeca groaned, fanning herself with one hand. "It would be great if we were at the beach like we had planned."

Jenna glared at baekhyun saying "And if someone's AC wasn't broken..."

Baekhyun's face was red and he felt like he was could cry from embarrassment, he tightened the grip on his legs, avoiding everyone's gaze. 

"Well I was about to go swimming, you are welcome to join me if the adult in charge is okay with it" the neighbour said.

Ethan jumped up "You mean it?!" he asked, excitedly.

"Yeah sure" The older guy said.

Everyone, except baekhyun, jump up and hurry into the house to ask if they can go swimming at the neighbours place. baekhyun slowly gets up and picks up the cups off the table and brings them and the pitcher of lemonade inside.

Baekhyun walks through the back door which opens into the kitchen with the stuff from the patio. He placed the cups in the sink then walked over to the fridge to put the pitcher of lemonade away. Jenna hurried into the kitchen saying his parents said it was okay for them to go swimming. Jenna hooked her arm around baekhyun's and they walked to the staircase that lead up to his room.

"You're so lucky to have someone that hot next door!" Jenna pushed the bedroom door open when they reached the top of the stairs. "You should definitely tap that" 

Baekhyun turned a deep shade of red and swatted at her arm. "What?" Janna was the only one in the group that knew Baekhyun was interested in men.

"Come on Baek, how great would that make your last summer here before heading to college? Its a love story waiting to crawl its way into reality." Jenna says nudging her elbow into baekhyun’s side playfully.

"What do you mean its a love story?" Baekhyun says, walking away from her to find his bathing suite. 

"Single guy, freshly graduated from high school, spending one last summer at home before leaving for college. Suddenly someone moves into the house next door that's been empty for a year and he ends up being a beautiful 20 something year old, who's just moved away from a crazy ex and is looking for a summer fling." Jenna says. "The story practically write's itself."

"Wow, you're crazy" baekhyun says, turning to face his friend. "Plus there is no story, one hundred bucks says he didn't even see me out there, I'm like a hobbit, no one ever sees me. And even if he did, we don’t know his sexual orientation."

"Don't be silly, of course he saw you. Now get changed so we don't melt into puddles in your bedroom" Jenna says before walking into the on suite bathroom.

Chanyeol :

Chanyeol noticed the group of teens next door as soon as he stepped outside. Mostly because he suddenly had 5 people turn at look at him at the same time. After sliding his sunglasses over his eyes he noticed that they were all wearing black, which was crazy because it was ridiculously hot. He walked over to the fence and almost missed the sixth kid that was laying facedown in the grass on the other side of the yard.

He tossed the towel he was holding over his shoulder and leaned on the fence, looking around at the kids. They weren't kids, they were teens, probably in their last year of high school. "How about this heat?"

One of the girls with badly dyed hair groaned, fanning herself with one hand. "It would be great if we were at the beach like we had planned."

The girl next to her with hair cut boyishly short glared at the small blond haired guy to her left saying "And if someone's AC wasn't broken"

Chanyeol's eyes shift over to the guy who seemed to be getting the blame and noticed his face was red and was avoiding looking at anyone. Chanyeol frowned, that wasn't cool of them.

"Well I was about to go swimming, you are welcome to join me if the adult in charge is okay with it" Chanyeol said, looking at the others quickly before his eyes fix back on the sad guy.

The guy that was face down jumped up "You mean it?!" He said.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows raze up over his sunglasses, a smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. "Yeah, sure" 

Five of the teens in the yard jumped up in union, cheering with excitement as they ran inside to ask if they could go swimming next door. The 6th one, the guy sandy blond hair that had been hugging his legs picked up the cups and lemonade that his friends had left behind before going into the house, it seemed like a chore for him to be around those friends of his. Chanyeol frowned as he watched him disappear into the house.

Chanyeol turned and walked to the edge of the pool before diving in

~*~*~

It wasn't long before the teens were walking through his side gate and dropping their towels on the chairs that sit around the pool. Chanyeol spread his arms wide, he was in the middle of the pool, bouncing slightly in the spot to keep his shoulders above the water. "Welcome to the pool, come on in"

The two girls that had been picking on the guy with the sandy blond hair slowly step down the built in steps, finding the water very cool compared to the heat of the day. The steps were located close to the back door of chanyeol's house and the gate they came through. The boys walked around the side of the pool before grinning at each other and running at the edge of the pool at the same time. They cannon balled into the pool, splashing the girls causing them to gasp before cursing at the boys. The last dark haired girl walked around to the diving board and, being a teen and wanting to show off like teens do, she ran to the edge of the board and dove into the deep end of the pool.

Chanyeol smiled to himself in amusement. Even though they were a bit younger than him they didn’t seem as immature as he imagined people there age being. His amused smile slowly faded as he looked around at the teens chasing each other in the pool. 

‘Where’s the blond?’ He said to himself as his eyes moved around the side of the pool. 

He found him sitting in the only shaded area of the pool, the corner closest to the house. He was sitting at the edge of the pool with only his feet in the water. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and was staring into the water with an almost sad expression. Chanyeol frowned to himself and caught the arm of one of the boys swimming past him. 

“Hey, is he okay?” Chanyeol asked, looking at the boy he had stopped, turns out it was the one that had been laying facedown in the grass earlier.

The boy looks in the direction Chanyeol gestures but just shrugs. Chanyeol has to physically stop himself from letting out and exasperated sigh at how useless this guy is as the boy lunges towards one of the girls causing her to scream. 

Chanyeol swims around the teens moving towards the side of the pool the blond is sitting. When he gets close to him, he puts his arms on the side of the pool and asks “Not swimming today?”

Chanyeol notices that he’s pulled his feet out of the water and is now hugging his legs again. 

“Uh…” the blond says, pink crawling up his neck. “I… No, my uh… my stomach is upset.” He bites his lip and avoids making eye contact. 

“That’s not good” chanyeol says, hoisting himself out of the water 

His eyes grow wide as he watches chanyeol’s movements like he’s afraid of something. “No, no, it’s okay… I’m just going to sit in the shade”

“That’s probably a good idea” Chanyeol says, now completely out of the water. He wraps a towel around his waist before walking towards his house. “I’m going to get you some water just in case its heat stroke, you shouldn’t let yourself get dehydrated” He slides the glass patio door open but looks over his shoulder at the blond before walking inside the house. “I’ll be right back.”

~*~*~

Baekhyun

Baekhyun blushed deeply as he watched the neighbour disappear into the house. He didn’t actually feel ill, when he got to the neighbours back yard he realized he was very uncomfortable being at the sexy neighbour’s house with only swimming shorts on. So instead of jumping into the pool with the others he found a spot under one of the large umbrellas that he could sit and just dip his feet into the pool.

Slowly letting go of his legs he dipped one foot back into the pool. Jenna had been right. He noticed his existence. That was a baffling and, for some reason, embarrassing thought.

He was still sceptical about the love story Jenna had been talking about because one, he didn’t know the neighbour’s age, and two, he didn’t think of himself as an attractive guy.

“Told you!” Jenna yelled from the pool. Pulling baekhyun’s attention back to the pool.

“He’s just being a good host, don’t get carried away” he said.

Jenna dramatically floated on her back and let Jerry and Sara ‘carry’ her to the far side of the pool. Baekhyun shook his head her before resting his head on the knee he was still hugging.

He was probably over thinking this situation but he couldn’t help it. This neighbour guy was an incredibly attractive man, and he had looked out for him, possibly even worried about him just now. That’s not something that happened everyday in the life of baekhyun. He didn’t even know him and he was treating baekhyun better than anyone he had the displeasure to spend time around. Except Ethan, he was cool and didn’t seem to care about anyone’s gender or sexuality as long as they weren’t being an ass.

Then a horrible thought jumped into Baekhyun’s mind. What if it was because he didn’t know him, and that’s why he was being so nice? What if there was something about him that made him undateable once a guy got to know him? This thought made him knit his brow in worry.

Suddenly something cold and damp pressed against the back of his neck. His shoulders tensed up to his ears, eyes growing wide. 

“Easy, It’s just a cold towel” The neighbour guy said, moving from behind him to sit on the edge of the pool. He held a bottle of water out to him. “Also while I was inside I realized I forgot to introduce myself.” He smiled at him “My name’s Chanyeol


	2. Inappropriate

Baekhyun

As 9pm rolled around everyone except Jenna had gone home. Baekhyun and Jenna were sitting on the front porch waiting for Jenna’s ride to show up. The old house Baekhyun lived in had a large front porch that Jenna and Baekhyun often hung out on when they were alone. 

“I’m glad today wasn’t a compleat disappointment” Baekhyun says, picking at the hem of his shirt. 

“Im really glad you and Chanyeol got to hang out without Rebecca trying to flirt with him” Jenna says smiling at him.

“Why?” baekhyun asks. A bush forming on his cheeks again. “We still don’t know anything about him, he could be straight.”

“Yeah I’m sure the most beautiful man to ever step foot in this area is straight. Seriously have you seen the straight guys around here? They’re gross” 

Baekhyun laughs at Jenna. “I mean Ethan isn’t terrible looking for a straight guy, but you’re right, most of them have no sense of style. Or even know how to keep themselves clean”

She smiles at me, “so are you going to talk to him again?”

“Ethan? Yeah probably online tonight.” Baekhyun says, oblivious. 

“No dummy, to Chanyeol.” She says, exasperated. “I need you to live the next door neighbour fantasy”

“You're still on that?” Baekhyun says, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ill be on that till you get it or he moves away” she says.

Baekhyun’s shoulders are tensed up with discomfort, he wished she’d let this fantasy go. There was no way someone that looked like a movie star would be interested in someone that had to repeat a couple years of high school. And if that didn’t bother him then his lack of sexual experience would definitely be a turn off. 

“Come on Beak, no one deserves love more than you. And in the years that we’ve been friends I’ve never seen you interested in anyone. You know I don’t care that you’re gay, I just want you to be happy and I think he could really make you happy.” Jenna says.

“Okay but what if he’s straight?” Baekhyun says, “I don’t want to say something and freak him out.”

Jenna presses her lips together as she thinks. “Maybe try making friends with him first?”

Baekhyun taps his foot against the leg of an empty wicker chair. “Ill think about it”

“Good. Oh there’s my moms car, ill message you when I get home!” She says, hopping down the stairs and jogging over to the car. “Message me if you get lucky!” She shouts before getting into the car.

Baekhyun waves at the car as it drives past, he waits till the blush fades from his cheeks before going back in the house. His mom and dad where in the front sitting room going over the check list and making sure they had everything packed for the business trip they would be leaving for tomorrow. His father works for an international consumer travel agency that determines the star ratings for hotels and his mother is a well known food critic. She runs a blog and has written reviews for restaurants across the world.

When Baekhyun was younger they had taken him with them on business trips but with all the trips and moving he ended up having to repeat a few years omg school. So they moved into the house his mother grew up in, moves grandma into a home so she could be looked after properly, and started leaving him home alone while they worked. This was great for his grades but unfortunately it still left him older than all his classmates. It took a while before he became friends with Jenna.

“Son,” Baekhyun’s dad said as Baekhyun was walking by “we are so sorry we weren’t able to take your friends to the beach today”

His father was a very average looking man, average hight, slim build, dark hair, glasses. Nothing that would make him stand out in a crowd. It was a surprise that his mother ever took interest in him. 

Baekhyun’s mother was beautiful. She could be a model if she wanted. Curvy in a way that made other mothers jealous, beautiful wavy hair. She caught everyone’s eye when she walked into a room. Baekhyun wished he was more like her.

“That’s alright, the neighbour let us use his pool.” He shrugged.

“Is that right?” His dad said. “What was his name? Ill have to thank him before we leave.”

“Please don’t do that” baekhyun’s eyes widen slightly, worried his father would say something embarrassing.

His mom laughs from the other side of the room. “Don’t worry dear, ill go with him to make sure he doesn’t embarrass you”

Baekhyun looks at his parents sceptically for a moment “okay… he said his name was Chanyeol”

“Chanyeol?” His mother repeats. “Wasn’t that the name of Mrs. Lee’s son?”

“Who?” he looks from his mother to his father.

“She was your mothers best friend growing up” his dad said “they actually owned that house”

“It cant be her son, the house just sold a few weeks ago” his mother said, thinking out loud.

“Right, well I’m going to my room. Love you guys” Baekhyun said before he got pulled into a long story of his mother’s childhood.

“Love you to, I’ll wake you before we leave” his mother says

Baekhyun climbed the stairs to his room. The house had an interesting layout because his parents bed room was also upstairs but his room and bathroom could only be accessed from this one staircase. It was almost like a personal apartment. 

He closed his bedroom door behind himself and put his finger on the light switch but before clicking it he saw a light coming from the upstairs window of Chanyeol‘s house. It was the window that faced Baekhyun’s bedroom. He walked towards the window, leaving his light off and saw that the light was on in what looked like a bedroom. Had he forgotten to pull the curtain shut?

He could see that the walls were washed in a blue light, presumingly from a tv. The bed was large and made of dark wood with what looked like grey bedding. Chanyeol was sitting with a few pillows propped up against the headboard, his arms behind his head, wearing nothing but boxer briefs that left very little to the imagination. Baekhyun’s cheeks burned but he was unable to look away, his brain was saying it was indecent to look at someone in the comfort of their home without them knowing but he just couldn’t stop himself. 

The warmth of arousal washed over him shocking him enough to look away. He tried to distract and ignore this feeling by changing. He pulled off his shirt and pants, looking for his pj bottoms when he caught a glance of his reflection in the full length mirror by his closet. He could see his erection straining against his underwear. The sight of a half naked man had never had this affect on him before. Yeah he thought some of them were attractive but this was so much more than that. He looked back over at Chanyeol wondering what it was about him that could turn him on so much.

Baekhyun bit his lip before slipping off his boxers and walking to the bathroom. He ran the shower adjusting the temperature before stepping in. He has left the light off and the bathroom door open in his hurry to wash his arousal away, but to his surprise, he was able to see Chanyeol from his shower. Baekhyun groaned and stroked himself unable to use reason against his arousal anymore. He closed his eyes imagining what it was like having a man like that interested in him. What would it feel like to have that body pressed against his? He leaned his head back against the shower wall and covers his mouth as he cums, trying to muffle his moans.

He leans against the cold wall, the water running over him as he realizes what he just did. How was he ever going to be able to face Chanyeol again after this? He blushes hard as he washes himself and gets out of the shower. Just as he wraps a towel around his hips his computer lights up, as his friends invite him to a video call.

“Heeeeeeyyy” they girls say at the same time. 

“Daaam boy, who knew you looked so good right out of the shower?” Rebeca says

“What took you so long? We were waiting for you to get online” Jenna says.

“Sorry my parents were talking to me for a while, then something… weird happened” Baekhyun says.

He connects his headphones so no one can overhear the conversation and he types a private message to Jenna. ‘I’d have to come out to tell everyone what I just saw’ 

She writes back ‘Rebeca is the only one that might make a fuss and we can cut her out if shes gonna be a bitch about it, I fully support you coming out to the rest of the group’

“What was weird?” Sara asked.

He clenches his teeth for a moment. “Um… I have to tell you guys something first.” A blush crawls into his cheeks again “I uh… I’m pretty sure I’m gay…”

Jenna is smiling in the video, Sara is saying “omg that makes so much sense” and Rebeca is looking like she was personally offended, maybe she expected him to like her. 

“And when I came up to my room I could see into Chanyeol’s room” he swallows, peaking over the computer but he couldn’t see now that the computer was on. “He was practically naked.”

The girls erupt, causing him to pull his headphones away from his ears.

“How practically naked?”

“Did you see his junk?”

“What’s he doing?”

“Send us a pic!”

Baekhyun didn’t know who asked what “uh, he was in boxer briefs, t-they were very form fitting, I think he was watching tv? And I cant send a pic, I think he closed his curtains.” Baekhyun couldn’t even look at his computer. It was too embarrassing.

The girls shriek again. 

“Do you think he wanted you to see him?” Sara asked

“Oooh I bed he did!” Jenna responds.

“Do we even know if he's gay?” Rebeca says, sounding jealous 

“Go over now and see if he wants you!” Sara says.

“What? No. I’ve only got a towel on!” He says blushing again.

“Yes!” Sara almost screams “go over there, knock, when he opens the door just drop the towel!”

“No, Guys. Stop. You know this kind of talk makes me uncomfortable.” he says. But they apparently don’t hear him 

“And if he’s not gay, message me ill come over and suck his cock” Rebeca says

“You slut” Sara says and they all laugh.

“Guys?” Baekhyun says, trying to steer the conversation away from all the things he might like to do to Baekhyun. But they continue talking about the most arousing positions, places and toys to have sex, or play with. He doesn’t think they even notice when he hangs up and closes his laptop.

The light is off in Chanyeol’s room so he just pulls on some pj bottoms and climbs into bed.


	3. New friend

Chanyeol

Chanyeol had spent and absurd amount of time thinking about his neighbour, Baekhyun. Not in a creepy or sexual way, just that there was something about him that grabbed his attention. His friends were all typical teens, trying to act cooler, smarter, or braver then they actually were but not him. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed to have no self confidence despite being very good looking. He literally spent the entire time hugging his legs while his friends were having a blast in the pool.

His slender figure and classically handsome look made him stand out from the others. He wasn’t trying to use his appearance to get attention, or shout at the world like some of his friends. 

Chanyeol shook him out of his head and went upstairs to take a shower. He hated sleeping with chlorine in his hair. He made sure he kept the shower cold to keep Baekhyun out of his head. After all he didn’t know how old he was and didn’t want to be thinking of someone that might be underage.

He stripped off his swimming trunks and adjusted the water before stepping in. He washed quickly, spending only a few short minutes in the shower. He dried and pulled some underwear on, rubbing the last of the water out of his hair as he stepped into his bedroom. He walked across his room to the window, dropping the towel into the hamper as he went. He grabbed the curtain to pull it shut when he saw a bedroom window right across from his. He decided to leave the window and see who the room belonged to.

After watching tv for a while he noticed a light in the room across from his. He sat up from the sprawled out position he had been in to see the light of a computer screen lighting up Baekhyun’s face and bare chest. He smiled to himself, turned the tv off and went to bed.

The next morning Chanyeol got up early, went through his morning routine then walked over to the neighbours. He should probably introduce himself since he did let the teens use his pool yesterday. Also this might be a good way to get to know Baekhyun better. He took the tree steps up the poach in one stride, stepped up to the door and knocked. A few moments later a man opened the door, he assumed this was Baekhyun’s father. 

The man smiled “good morning young man, how can I help you?”

“I just moved in next to you so I figured I should come by and introduce myself.” Chanyeol said.

“Who is it dear?” A woman called from inside the house.

“It’s the new neighbour, come say hi!” He called back to her. “Why don’t you come in, we just made breakfast and have more than enough”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks “I don’t want to be a bother”

“Not at all!” The man practically pulled Chanyeol into the house, closing the door behind him. “My wife is a wonderful cook but has a bad habit of making way too much”

Chanyeol slipped off his shoes and followed the older man into the kitchen. 

There is a woman placing a plate and fork on the table when they walk into the kitchen. “Hello” she says, smiling warmly.

“Hello ma’am” Chanyeol says. “I’m your new neighbour, Park Chanyeol.”

“Nice to meet you Chanyeol, we are the Byun’s” She says, pulling out a chair. “Come sit, there’s plenty to eat”

“Thank you, it smells delicious” Chanyeol says as he sits down. 

“Chanyeol, was your mothers maiden name Lee?” Mrs Byun asks him as he fills his plate.

“Uh, yes. Why?” He asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Did she grow up in the house you just bought?” She asks.

“Yeah?” He says slowly. “How did you know that?”

“When we were kids she was my best friend! We lost touch after I got married, hows she doing?”

“Shes good, I bought the house from her as a surprise way of telling her ive made something of myself and she no longer has to worry about money.” Chanyeol says.

“How very sweet of you! What are you doing these days?” She asks sitting next to him. 

“I built a website when I was in high school, improved it in college and sold it for a couple million, although legally I’m not aloud to say what it is for security reasons” he says.

“Wow! that’s very impressive, especially for your age, you cant be much older than my son” she says.

“Baekhyun‘s 20?” He asks, surprised.

She nods, “he doesn't look it does he?”

Chanyeol shakes his head.

“You know I was going to stop over at your place before we left to thank you for letting baekhyun and his friends use your pool yesterday. We promised we would take them to the beach but the ac broke down so we had to take care of that before leaving.”

“Oh, that’s no problem, I was happy to, but if you don’t mind me asking where are you going?” Chanyeol asks, surprisingly sad at the thought of baekhyun leaving just after they met.

Mr. Byun puts the coffee mug he was holding in the sink. “We have to travel for work, but baekhyun will be staying here. He said he didn’t want to spend the entire summer away because everyone will be starting different colleges in the fall.”

The floor creaked and the three of them look over.

Baekhyun

Baekhyun had stumbled out of bed shortly after someone had knocked at the door. He made his way to the bathroom, still half asleep before pulling on his housecoat and slowly making his way downstairs. He was about half way down the stairs when he heard “Hello ma’am. I’m your new neighbour, Park Chanyeol.” causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

Why was he here? Why was he in the house? Why had no one told him? He couldn’t run back upstairs to get dressed without being super obvious but he really didn’t want to sit across from him when he only had pj bottoms and a housecoat on. Because he knew his parents had invited him to stay for breakfast. They always did.

Hearing Chanyeol’s voice reminded him of what happened last night. He pulls his housecoat shut and spins to go back upstairs and change but as soon as his foot touches the next step it let out a wale of age that silenced everyone in the kitchen. He squeezed his eyes shut, freezing in the spot.

“Baekhyun? Is that you?” His mother called.

He deflated, there’s no way to get back to his room without seeming suspicious. “Yeah…”

“What was that noise?” His father asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“The step felt like singing the song of its people” baekhyun said, not looking up as he makes his way to the kitchen, plopping himself down in a chair at the table. He felt so guilty for seeing Chanyeol in his room and doing what he did in the shower that he cant bring himself to even say hi.

“Oh yeah, I forgot I had planned on fixing that before we left. I’m sorry. Ill make a note to get it taken care of when we get back” He paused for a moment looking at his wrist watch “Is that the time?” Mr. Byun says. “We better get going”

“I should probably go as well, don’t want to overstay. Thank you so much for breakfast” Chanyeol says, he turns to baekhyun with a smile. “If you need anything I’m just next door, don’t hesitate to ask” 

“That’s very kind of you” Mrs Byun says as she walks by. “Baekhyun, the numbers to reach us are on the fridge, sorry for leaving you this mess to clean up. 

Baekhyun shrugs. “Its fine. Be safe” 

They hurry out the door leaving the two boys in the kitchen. Chanyeol looks over at baekhyun. “I can help you clean up it you want”

“You don’t have to, its alright” he says, suddenly very aware they are alone and that he's not wearing a shirt.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Chanyeol says rolling up his sleeves.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he watches Chanyeol expose his forearms. Who knew a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow could be such an attractive look? “Uh…” he says without realizing he made a noise.

Chanyeol looks at him “oh I’m sorry, you haven’t eaten yet. I can wait” he sits back down, resting his chin in his hand.

Baekhyun’s face flushes and he keeps looking at Chanyeol with wide eyes. “I-I’m not hungry right now”

“You sure?” Chanyeol asks, tipping his head to the side.

Baekhyun has to physically stop himself from clutching his chest. Seriously, who said this man could be good looking and cute? “yeah, I’m not often hungry when I first wake up”

“Alright then, I’ll wash” Chanyeol says getting out of the chair and walking to the sink. “Did you want to change out of your pyjamas while I get started?”

“Uh… yeah, thanks” Baekhyun says, looking down at his housecoat that has slipped open again. He clutches it shut, noticing Chanyeol looking over his shoulder at him. “I’ll be right back” he says, his ears burning.

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol running the water as he hurried up the stairs.

Chanyeol

Chanyeol realized after he started washing that there was allot less dishes than he thought because most of the dishes Baekhyun’s mom used had lids sitting on the counter. He closed every thing up and stuck them in the fridge after washing the few dishes they had. He was humming to himself when Baekhyun materialized next to him, making him jump.

“Jesus, you scared me” Chanyeol says, placing his hand over his heart. “I didn’t even hear you come back downstairs”

“Sorry” Baekhyun says in a small voice. He picked up a towel and starts drying and putting away the dishes Chanyeol washed. 

“So…” Chanyeol says, leaning back against the counter “you have any plans for tonight?”

Baekhyun shrugs one shoulder. “Not really, why?”

“So you can come over for a movie night? Ill buy pizza” Chanyeol says, smiling.

Baekhyun fumbles with the plate he's drying, almost dropping it “what?” He takes a step back, placing the plate on the counter “why?” He asks, looking very nervous.

Chanyeol watched him move away “so you don’t have to be alone?”

“I-I don’t…” He swallows backing away from the taller man again.

“You don’t like pizza?” Chanyeol try’s, watching him confused.

“I don’t know you…” he says quietly, his shoulders are tensed up again.

“That’s another reason I’m inviting you. Unless you don’t want to be my friend? I thought you would like someone your age to hang out with but…” Chanyeol trailed off as he takes a step closer to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s back presses into the L shaped counter, his eyes are wide and his breathing has picked up.

“Do you not like me?” Chanyeol asks, taking another step towards him, brows furrowed.

“Stop” baekhyun’s hand shoots out in front of him, stoping chanyeol from getting any closer. 

Chanyeol looks down a Baekhyun’s shaking hand and only then did he realize he was making baekhyun nervous. “You don’t have to be afraid of me” Chanyeol says, dipping his head slightly, trying to get Baekhyun to look at him.

Baekhyun bites his lip, looking down at the floor as he try’s to calm himself down “I’m sorry, my friends stuff about you last night and it got to me”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shoot up “you looked like you were about to have a panic attack, what did they say that would make you that uncomfortable?”

Baekhyun blushed at the idea of repeating the sexual things his friends were saying the night before. He shakes his head. “Its too embarrassing to repeat”

“That makes it difficult for me to comfort you if you cant tell me what they said.”

Baekhyun shakes his head violently, his face a deep shade of red. “T-they’d probably say similar things if you could hear a group chat”

Chanyeol straightens up “okay.”

Baekhyun looks up at him “o-okay?”

Chanyeol nods. “Call your friends. That way I know what they are filling your head with that’s making you so afraid of me”

The colour drains from baekhyun’s face. “You want to hear what they’re saying?”

“Yes” he grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and starts walking towards the stairs. “Your room is this way right?”

Baekhyun nods when Chanyeol looks at him. They climb the stairs, Chanyeol’s hand doesn't let go of Baekhyun’s wrist until they make it to the door. Chanyeol opens the door and stands to the side to let Baekhyun go in first before following him in. He looks around the room as baekhyun places a folding chair next to his desk.

Baekhyun watches chanyeol wonder around his room for a moment before saying “could you please sit down, you‘re making me nervous”

“When haven’t I made you nervous?” He asks, sitting in the chair baekhyun placed for him.

Baekhyun sits in his chair and opens his laptop. He pauses, hands hovering over the keys. Wow he has beautiful hands, Chanyeol thought. The computer screen lights up showing there’s already a call that he's been invited to. 

“Just don’t- don’t says anything okay? If they know you're in my room it’ll be a lot worse.” Baekhyun says. 

Chanyeol nods, mostly because Baekhyun looks so stressed out.

Baekhyun hits the join call button and his screen lights up with the images of the three girls Chanyeol met yesterday. 

“Heeeeey” Rebeca says “did you let your hot neighbour fuck you yet?”

Chanyeol’s jaw drops and he looks a Baekhyun in shock. Baekhyun shakes his head, not looking at the screen.

“Ah, its still early” she reply’s 

“He invited me over for a movie night…” Baekhyun says.

“To watch a movie or to make a movie?” Sara asks winking at the camera. 

Baekhyun shrugs. Chanyeol can tell that he's not comfortable with how his friends are talking to him.

“If I had known you were gay earlier I could have given you some tips on giving head, but I’m sure he’ll teach you.” Rebeca says

“I-I’m not having sex with him” Baekhyun says. He’s almost visibility trembling. 

“Yeah you say that now, just wait till you’re alone in a room with him” Rebeca says again.

Baekhyun looks over at me worried. No wonder he was afraid with what these so called friends were suggesting. 

Chanyeol leans towards Baekhyun till he’s in view. “What the fuck guys. I’m not a sexual predator! No wonder asking him to be my friend was so terrifying with you lot filling his head with this shit. Not to mention that talking to someone like that when you know it makes them uncomfortable is actually the shittiest thing a so called friend can do” Chanyeol was glaring at the computer so he didn’t see the surprise on baekhyun’s face. “I have to go.”

Chanyeol stands up and walks to the door before Baekhyun has the chance to say “hold on I’ll walk you out” He closes his laptop as Chanyeol waits at the door.

“Why do you keep talking to these people?” Chanyeol asks, his broad frame blocking the door.

Baekhyun shrugs “they’re the only friends I have”

“They aren’t anymore.” Chanyeol says, sounding almost angry. He turns and walks down the stairs, Baekhyun behind him. He stops at the bottom of the stairs, causing Baekhyun to bump into him “you’re still coming over tonight right?”

“Uh, sure?” Baekhyun says, pushing himself away from Chanyeol’s back.


	4. Movie night

Baekhyun walked back up to his room after seeing Chanyeol out. No one had ever taken his side. But Chanyeol had been right, his friends were not taking his feeling into consideration. Ever since Rebeca joined their group of friends she had made the rest of the group think it was okay to belittle Baekhyun just because he was uncomfortable. 

He pushes open his door and walked over to his desk. The anxiety of spending time with Chanyeol had almost completely washed away but now he was anxious that his friends were going to yell at him for letting Chanyeol stand up to them. 

He took a deep breath and opened the laptop. The call was now audio only and as soon as he hit the join call button a rampage of words against Chanyeol assaulted his ears. They were going on about how rude he was and saying how dare he speak to them like that when Baekhyun interrupted them “No, he was completely right to say that. You were all going on about how I was basically going to be raped and that’s what’s really rude, especially since you all know that talking about sex makes me uncomfortable.”

“Just because you’re a freak and a prude doesn’t mean everyone else has to stop having fun conversations.” Rebeca says rudely.

“Just because you’re a fucking slut doesn’t mean everyone wants to hear about it. How about you stop being a bitch to me all the time or ill tell your parents how much of a whore you are” Baekhyun snapped.

All the girls fell silent, but you could almost hear Rebeca’s head about to explode.

Ethen, who had apparently joined the call while Baekhyun was walking Chanyeol out piped up “You go baekhyun! It about time someone said what we were all thinking”

Ethen ended up asking Baekhyun if he wanted to play video games and joined him into the boy’s chat. 

*~*

At 6 pm Baekhyun realized Chanyeol never said what time he should come over for the movie so he fixed his hair, getting the dent the headphones left out and decided to walk over and ask if this was a good time. He slipped his phone in his pocket and grabbed the house keys before opening the front door.

“Hi” Chanyeol says, his hand up like he was about to knock on the door. 

Baekhyun jumped “oh my god what are you doing?”

“Sorry” he says smiling. “I was just making sure you were actually going to come over”

“I am” Baekhyun says. He’s still a little uncomfortable around the taller man but he was pretty sure it was because he was incredibly good looking. He steps out the door, turning to lock it “but only because you’re ordering pizza”

“Oh am i?” Chanyeol asks, watching him amused.

Baekhyun nods, slipping his keys into his pocket. “Yes, because there are very few things better than free pizza”

“Is that so?” Chanyeol says, walking next to Baekhyun as they make their way over to the next house.

Baekhyun looks over at him “You don’t agree?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “I can think of a few things I like better than free pizza”

Baekhyun eyes him suspiciously, thinking he means sex. “Like what?” He asks, nervous of what the answer might be.

“Money” Chanyeol says, smiling down at him before holding the door open for baekhyun.

Baekhyun skips his shoes off at the door before walking into the main sitting room of Chanyeol’s house. It was a modern, open concept kitchen liven room area. The kitchen was at the far side of the house and you could see the pool out the windows and sliding glass door. The house seemed to be decorated in a modern but comfortable style but what really drew Baekhyun’s eye was all the nerdy things he has. Collectable figures, full sized costumes of dead-pool and Ironman, comic books and movie art all over. 

“I never would have guessed you were such a nerd” Baekhyun says 

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck letting out a chuckle. “Does it make me seem less cool?”

“Less?” Baekhyun scoffs, walking over to the costume case. “Not at all”

Baekhyun is so focused on the dead-pool costume that he missed the slight blush that fills Chanyeol’s cheeks. “That’s good to know” he sits on the couch, pulling his phone out. “Hey what kind of pizza did you want me to order?” 

Baekhyun looks over at him “I don’t know, just pepperoni and cheese is fine”

Chanyeol pats the couch as an invitation for Baekhyun to sit down while he orders. “Okay it should be here in 30 minutes or less” Chanyeol says looking up. “Uh… what are you doing?”

Baekhyun looks around himself “sitting?” 

“I see that. Why are you pressing yourself into the far side of the couch?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun’s shoulders pull up and he looks at his lap. “I’m uncomfortable”

“Because of what your friends said?” Chanyeol asks.

He shakes his head “you didn’t react when she mentioned I’m gay and I don’t want my sexuality to make you uncomfortable”

“Why would it?” Chanyeol asks.

“Um… I-I” he shrugs. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Chanyeol say, scooting closer.

Baekhyun watches him with wide eyes. “Okay?”

“Ive never had a gay friend before” he says, smiling.

Chanyeol’s perfect smile is making Baekhyun weak in the knees and hot in the face. “O-oh”

Chanyeol’s smile faces and a look of worry replaces it. “Are you okay? You look like you’re burning up. Hold on ill turn the ac on for you” 

Baekhyun is too embarrassed to tell Chanyeol that having him focus so much attention on him is what’s really wrong. He presses his hands to his face trying to will the blush away.

Chanyeol walks back just in time for the door bell to ring. “Wow is that the pizza already?” He says, going to answer the door. 

Baekhyun grabbed the remote and quickly found a movie he’d already seen. There was no way he was going to be able to focus on a movie. Chanyeol was too distracting and beautiful. Plus this way he wouldn’t feel bad if he talked to Chanyeol while it was playing, if he got the courage to actually hold a conversation.

Chanyeol walked back, placed the pizza on the coffee table then went to the kitchen “you want something to drink?” He asked, looking into his fridge.

Baekhyun turned sideways on the couch so he could look over at Chanyeol. “Sure”

“Beer?” He asked holding two up.

“Uh…” Baekhyun hasn’t actually tried one before.

“You’re 20 right?” Chanyeol asks as he walks back to the couch.

“Yeah” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol smiles at him again “have you not had a beer before?” he asks, opening one and handing it to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun shakes his head, taking the beer.

“You know despite us being the same age, you seem quite a bit younger” he says, sitting down closer to baekhyun than he had been before. He pulls the pizza box over and opens it. “You can go ahead and play the movie. 

~*~

A few pizza slices later Baekhyun is buzzed, his face flushed from the alcohol. Chanyeol has completely forgotten about the movie and is watching Baekhyun explain why he's mad at his friends.

“… she acts like being a virgin is something to be ashamed of, when its not! Like how am I meant to loose my virginity when I haven’t even come out to everyone yet?” Baekhyun frowns as he slumps back against the couch. 

“You want me to tell her that virgins are a big turn on?” Chanyeol asks. He’s trying hard to keep himself from laughing at how much of a light weight Baekhyun is.

“Yes. Wait is it really?” Baekhyun asks. 

Chanyeol nods. 

Baekhyun’s blush deepens. “Why?”

They are now sitting close enough that Chanyeol is able to brush a stray hair away from baekhyun’s face. “Well its really arousing knowing you’re the first person to see and touch someone in those intimate ways”

Baekhyun is pretty sure his head is a deep shade of red “so you don’t think I’m a loser for being a 20 year old virgin?”

“Not at all”

Baekhyun clears this throat as he rocks his, now empty, beer bottle against his leg. “… I, uh. Ive never talked about this with anyone before.”

“I’m not surprised. Took you an entire beer just to stop you from sitting with your back stiff as a board” Chanyeol says. “But I’m really glad I’m the one you chose to talk to about it”

Baekhyun gives a shy smile before stretching a bit. “Being that tense today really has my back aching”

“Aww” Chanyeol says, sliding his hand across Baekhyun’s shoulders.

Baekhyun jumps at the contact, looking over at Chanyeol. 

“Sorry, I was trying to help.” He said, pulling his hand away. “Did you want to go swimming? I know that helps me relax”

“Uh” he shrugs “do you think it would help?”

Chanyeol nods. “I even have some swinging trunks you could borrow if you don’t feel like running next door”

Baekhyun runs his hand through his hair, thinking about it for a moment. “Sure why not. But if it makes my back more sore-” 

Chanyeol cut him off “I’ll take care of you if your pain gets worse. Come on upstairs, ill find those trunks for you.”

Baekhyun follows him up stairs to the only room up there. Baekhyun blushes. Last time he has seen this room he had seen chanyeol with basically nothing on. Chanyeol opens a drawer and pulls out some swimming shorts, tossing the smaller pair at baekhyun. Baekhyun fumbles, trying not to drop them and when he looks up Chanyeol is taking his shirt off. “Ah… um.. Ill change in the bathroom” he says, turning stiffly and walking to the bathroom he saw on the way to Chanyeol’s room.

Chanyeol laughs as baekhyun leaves. “Okay”

Baekhyun presses his back agains the bathroom door once he’s inside. He was sure Chanyeol was about to strip in front of him and he was sure he’d pass out if that happened. He took a shaky breath before pushing away from the door and quickly changed into the trunks. They were a little big but there was a string that allowed him to tie them tighter. He folded his clothes and placed them on the sink counter before leaving the bathroom. 

Chanyeol was looking at his phone when Baekhyun stepped out. He turned it off and walked with Baekhyun out to the pool. With the ac on in the house the two of them had forgotten how warm it was outside, it was enough to almost have them in an instant sweat. 

Baekhyun bit his lip watching Chanyeol step into the pool before following him. The water was beautiful and he could feel the tension leaving his body almost immediately. He sits down on the steps, the water coming half way up his chest.

“Are you just going to sit there?” Chanyeol asks, walking back towards him.

Baekhyun nods. 

A playful grin pulls at Chanyeol’s lips as he gets closer. “Well it you’re going to stay on the steps I guess I’ll have to stay with you” he says, sitting down behind baekhyun “its my duty as a host to make sure you're okay after all” his hands slid up Baekhyun’s back and squeeze his shoulders.

Baekhyun all but leaps away from him “what are you doing?” He asks, eyes wide.

“Helping you with that back pain” Chanyeol says, baking Baekhyun into the middle of the pool.

“I’m okay, you don’t have to” he says, holding his hand out to stop Chanyeol from getting closer.

Chanyeol grabs his wrist, pulling him into the deep end.

“Wait! I cant swim” Baekhyun says, pulling himself closer to Chanyeol. 

“You cant swim?” Chanyeol asks, one hand instinctively pressing against Baekhyun’s back to hold him while the other arm keeps them above water.

Baekhyun shakes his head, holding onto Chanyeol like his life depended on it. He was happy the sun had set and there was only the street lights so spying neighbours wouldn’t be able to see them, and Chanyeol wouldn’t see how flushed his face was.

“You agreed to come swimming with me and you cant swim?” Chanyeol asks, still trying to wrap his head around it.

“I figured I’d just float on the other side, I didn’t think you were going to drag me into the deep end” Baekhyun says defensively 

Chanyeol can feel the smaller man tremble slightly in his arms. He hugs him closer “I’m sorry. But tomorrow we’re spending the entire day out here teaching you to swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the mistakes in this chapter. I’ll edit it tomorrow. Sorry for any confusion


	5. An invitation

“Can we go back to the shallow side now? this is uncomfortable” Baekhyun says, face hot.

“Really? I’m kind of likening it” Chanyeol say but swims back to the other side anyways. Every stride pushes him closer to Baekhyun. 

As soon as Baekhyun’s feet can touch the bottom again he leans away from Chanyeol, covering his face with his hands. “ you can’t say that!”

“Why not?” Chanyeol asks, making no attempt to move away.

“Because its embarrassing” 

“Why is it embarrassing for me to say I like being close to you?” Chanyeol ask.

Baekhyun turns around so he has his back to Chanyeol which makes Chanyeol laugh and pull him back for a hug “you’re doing it again” 

“I cant help it, you’re being cute”

“What?” Baekhyun spins around, pushing Chanyeol’s arms away. The water is about chest deep, making it hard for him to back away quickly. With every step back he takes Chanyeol advances until Baekhyun’s back is pressed against the side of the pool. Chanyeol puts his hands on either side of Baekhyun on the edge of the pool. Baekhyun’s heart is beating so hard he’s sure Chanyeol can hear it.

“What are you afraid of?” Chanyeol asks softly. ”I wont force you to do anything”

Baekhyun’s eyes are huge as he looks up at the other man. “wait… are you gay?” His hands tremble against Chanyeol’s chest as he try’s to keep some distance between them.

Chanyeol frowns “was that not obvious?”

Baekhyun stiffly shakes his head. 

“Hmm.” He hums. “I wasn’t trying to hide it” 

Chanyeol didn’t try to move any closer, Baekhyun noticed he wasn’t even touching him. He looked down, not realizing till now that his hands were on the bigger man’s chest. He flinched away but still Chanyeol didn’t move. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous, I’m not doing anything” chanyeol says softly.

“You’re too close” baekhyun says.

“Too close? You were clinging to me a moment ago” he says with an amused smile.

“My fear of drowning was stronger than my discomfort” Baekhyun explained.

“Hmm, maybe I should take you back over there” Chanyeol teases. 

“Please don’t” Baekhyun said looking smaller than ever.

Chanyeol frowns again and takes a step back. “You’re tensing up again”

Baekhyun looks down at the water, only the faint light from the street illuminated the pool so he could hardly see where his hands were under the water. He didn’t know how to be around this guy with all the mixed signals he was getting. First he wanted to be friends and now he was gay and liked being close to him. “I know, I’m an uncomfortable person.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you be less uncomfortable?” Chanyeol asked. “I know I sometimes try to speed up a friendship by getting close with the person but I don’t mean to scare you”

Chanyeol didn’t seem to understand that the biggest is issue was that Baekhyun found him very attractive and didn’t know how to deal with that. In school he’d just shove those feelings down and avoid the person at all cost. But he didn’t think that was going to be possible when he lived next door and their bedroom windows faced each other.

Baekhyun shrugged.

An idea popped into Chanyeol’s head “okay, don’t panic but I have a crazy idea. If it works, hopefully you’ll be half as uncomfortable and if not ill just be a good neighbour okay?”

Baekhyun looks up at him worried 

“Spend the night here” Chanyeol says boldly. 

Baekhyun would have taken a step back if he wasn’t already pressed against the side of the pool. “W-what?”

“No, no not like that. Just to sleep. No funny business, nothing inappropriate, I just want you to be at least comfortable enough that you’re not making your back sore when we hang out.” Chanyeol looked like he was about to step forward but he stopped himself “please?”

Baekhyun swallows. How was he going to spend the night when he couldn’t even look at him half the time. “You promise you wont do anything weird?”

“I promise I wont do anything. Did you see the size of my bed? You wont even know I’m there” 

His bed? Baekhyun blushed. He didn’t think of that. “Can I leave anytime if I’m too uncomfortable?”

Chanyeol looked surprised. “Of course”

“Okay” Baekhyun says. His stomach is in knots and he‘s pretty sure he wont sleep at all but by tomorrow he’ll be able to know if he can trust Chanyeol enough to stay his friend or if they’ll go back to just being neighbours.

Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun for a moment before looking around “hey did we bring towels out with us?”

“Uh… I don’t think so” Baekhyun reply’s, confused at the sudden topic change.

“Darn, we’re gonna get my floors all wet” he says, shoulders sagging at the idea of moping his floors before bed. “Alright lets get out so I have time to clean that up”

Baekhyun follows Chanyeol out of the pool, having to hold up the swimming trunks now that they’re heavy with water. 

“I don’t know if you hate sleeping with chlorine on your skin and in your hair as much as I do but if so you’re welcome to use the shower while I’m cleaning up the water mess” chanyeol says, leading baekhyun back upstairs to the bathroom.

“Okay” baekhyun says, his face heating up at the thought of showering here. 

Chanyeol paused as soon as he saw Baekhyun’s jeans on the bathroom counter. “I should probably lend you something to sleep in huh?”

Baekhyun was pretty sure Chanyeol didn’t realize he was dead on the inside right now. He was about to be in his neighbour’s shower, then in his clothes, and then spend the night in the other man’s bed. His head spun a little. “I could just run next door and change”

“True,” Chanyeol says. “But I’m worried you wouldn’t come back” 

That’s fair, Baekhyun though. He probably wouldn’t come back once he was showered and in his own pjs in his own room. So instead of insisting he takes the jogging pants and tank top chanyeol offers him and waits for him to get a couple towels out, wrapping one around his hips. Chanyeol steps out of the way, explaining that the shampoo and soap are already in the shower before going back down stairs to clean up the water mess they made.

Baekhyun locks the door before walking over to the shower. He turns the water on and steps in, the swimming trunks still on. Bitting his lip he unties them, rings as much water out as he can, and hangs them over the shower curtain. He looks around for the soap and shampoo then quickly washes. 

Because he’s embarrassed about being naked in Chanyeol‘s house, after turning the water off he grabs a towel and wraps it around his hips before stepping out. He towel dries as quick as he can and pulls on what chanyeol lent him. The shirt is at least two sizes too big but it’s comfortable and he‘s covered so the panic that had built up in his chest while he was showering faded.

He stepped out of the bathroom just as Chanyeol was wiping up the last of the stairs. 

“You look more comfortable” Chanyeol says, noticing that Baekhyun no longer had his shoulder attached to his ears. “You can go ahead and watch something on tv, I wont be long”

Baekhyun timidly walks into Chanyeol’s room. He had never been comfortable at other people’s houses, especially when he was left alone. He saw the remote on the bedside table closest to him so he sat down and clicked on the tv. The blue light of the tv filled the room and he felt his heart sink. Baekhyun was sitting only a few millimetres from the spot chanyeol had been when he saw him through the window. Heat was rising in his chest and he push the stirrings of arousal away in a panic.

“see anything you like?” Chanyeol asked, suddenly in the doorway. 

“What?” Baekhyun asked, panicked. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” chanyeol says, picking up on his discomfort. “I was just wondering if you found anything good to watch”

“Oh, no” Baekhyun says, switching off the tv. He looked over at chanyeol and found him topless again, rubbing a towel against his head. 

“Hey, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna get you to scoot to the other side. I don’t want to accidentally roll into you because I’m on the wrong side of the bed.” Chanyeol says, pulling the towel off his head and hanging it over the corner of the door.

While Chanyeol’s back is turned Baekhyun quickly slides himself over to the far side of the bed, which surprises Chanyeol when he turns back. He pulls back the blanket and sits next to Baekhyun, pulling the the blanket back over his lap once he’s settled. 

“You look nervous” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun shrugs “I don’t know if I get any more relaxed than this”

“What me to run downstairs and get you another beer? That seemed to help” Chanyeol joked. 

“Maybe” Baekhyun says rubbing the side of his neck

“Really?” Chanyeol asks, ready to get up.

Baekhyun shrugs, “it might help”

Without another word Chanyeol was out the door and heading down to the kitchen. It was kind of flattering how he would hop up and get Baekhyun anything. Chanyeol must have taken the steps two or three at a time because he was back in no time, opened beer bottle in his hand.

“Here you go” he said cheerfully, handing the bottle to Baekhyun before getting back in bed.

Baekhyun took a big gulp of the beer, watching chanyeol put one arm behind his head as he turns the tv back on. He took another big gulp as he realized he might be doing indecent things right now if he was in his own room. The longer they sat there together the more Baekhyun realized the biggest reason he was uncomfortable with Chanyeol was because of how easily the larger man turned him on. Before the first commercial played during Chanyeol’s show Baekhyun had downed the entire bottle.

Chanyeol looked over as Baekhyun tipped the end of the bottle up to get the last sip out of the bottle and almost laughed. “Did you inhale it?” He asks, trying to hold back a smile.

Baekhyun nods, looking for a place to set the bottle down. Chanyeol takes it from him and sets it on his bedside table. Baekhyun bites his lip wondering if he should tell chanyeol he now knows why he's so uncomfortable. Is the beer already making his judgment cloudy or would it actually be less embarrassing if he just knew. 

“I think I know why I’m uncomfortable around you” Baekhyun blurts out.

“Oh?” Chanyeol asks, shifting so he‘s facing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s face gets hot immediately. “I just don’t know if telling you will make me more or less uncomfortable”

Chanyeol pulls the blankets back and pats the bed, silently asking him to get comfortable. “You don’t have to tell me right now if you don’t want to, but if you do I promise I wont react negatively”

Baekhyun pulls the blanket over his legs and leans back. Not quite comfortable enough to lay down yet. He looks over at Chanyeol, who’s watching the tv again. Warmth rises from his belly as his eyes drift down Chanyeol’s chest to his hand lightly gripping the remote. His abdomen clenches and he's suddenly very relieved he pulled the blanket over his lap. He wished he could ask Jenna what to do but he knew what she would say. He sighs, tipping his head back against the pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t proof read, sorry! This story is basically writing itself tho so it’s coming together really fast :)
> 
> Let me know if anyone would be interested in reading the rough draft of the novel I’m writing, I might post it.


	6. Physical attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, things get steamy.

Chanyeol looked over at his guest. He had his head back against the pillow and his eyes closed. If his hands hadn’t been balled into fists he might have thought Baekhyun had fallen asleep. Chanyeol couldn’t understand how someone that beautiful could be so unsure of himself and he desperately wanted Baekhyun to like him. 

“You okay over there buddy?” He asks.

“I think so” Baekhyun reply’s. “I’m thinking I wont be able to tell you why I’m uncomfortable to your face though…”

“You want me to roll over?” He asks.

Baekhyun shrugs.

“This is really weighing on you isn’t it?” Chanyeol says, worried. “I wish I knew what to say to put your mind at ease”

Chanyeol notices Baekhyun’s jaw is clenched and his eyes are closed tightly. 

“Hey, whats wrong?” He asks, moving closer to the other man.

“I-I don’t know how to deal with this” Baekhyun says

“Deal with what?” Chanyeol’s voice is coated with worry

“How easily you turn me on. Ive never had to deal with this situation before and it makes me very stressed out” 

Chanyeol is frozen with shock. He what? 

“You’re not saying anything” Baekhyun says hardly over a whisper. “Should I not have said anything?”

“No, its okay! You just shocked the hell out of me” Chanyeol says, trying to gather his thoughts. “Umm, are you saying you’re uncomfortable because you’re turned on by me?”

Baekhyun covers his face with his hands for the second time this evening. That’s enough of a yes for Chanyeol that he doesn't pressure him to answer. He had no idea. He assumed a traumatic past was the reason Baekhyun was so nervous. Chanyeol scoots even closer and slides and arm under Baekhyun’s neck causing him to flinch and look over at Chanyeol with wide eyes.

“W-what are you doing?” Baekhyun asks.

He leans in and plants a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek making his blush turn three shades darker. “Anything you want”

Baekhyun leans away “what do you mean” he asks 

“I mean, if you want me to kiss you, Ill kiss you. If you want me to touch you, ill touch you. If you want me to lay next to you without doing anything, I will” Chanyeol says, looking deep into Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun’s body trembles next to Chanyeol but he doesn’t look afraid. “Wh… uh what if I don’t know what I want?”

Chanyeol smiles. “Then we’ll have to find out what you want, wont we?”

Baekhyun’s eyes scan Chanyeol’s face for a while before he says “I-ive never been kissed”

Chanyeol’s right hand cups baekhyun’s neck and he leans in very slowly until his mouth meets Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s mouth is tight and he clearly isn’t sure what to do so Chanyeol slides his thumb across baekhyun’s jaw and softly pulls his mouth open. Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol slides his tongue into baekhyun’s mouth. It doesn’t take long after that for Baekhyun to get the hang of it. 

Baekhyun timidly places a hand on Chanyeol’s chest, then on the side of his neck and in a few short minutes Baekhyun’s arms are wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck as the bigger man presses him into the mattress. He pants, face flush, as chanyeol’s mouth moves to his neck. “W-wait… i-i”

Chanyeol plants one more kiss before looking up at Baekhyun’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I- I’m not ready to have sex” He says, knees pulled together.

“I know. 20 minuets ago you were panicking in the pool. I’m not going to rush you.” Chanyeol says. “But I am going to take your shirt off so I can kiss your chest”

Chanyeol throws the blanket off of them and kneels between Baekhyun’s feet, his hips pushing baekhyun’s knees apart. Baekhyun’s legs tremble against Chanyeol’s sides as he pushes Baekhyun’s shirt up. He leans down planting a kiss right below Baekhyun’s belly button, causing the smaller man to suck in a breath. As Chanyeol‘s mouth leaves a trail of hot kisses up Baekhyun’s belly and chest. Baekhyun arches his back and grips the sheet under him. 

“Am I going to far?” Chanyeol ask into Baekhyun’s chest.

Baekhyun shakes his head and gasps as Chanyeol sucks one of his nipples, rolling the other one between his fingers. Baekhyun is hot and hard and doesn’t want Chanyeol to stop.

Chanyeol’s kisses move up to Baekhyun’s collarbone and he sucks the skin softly for a moment before moving to Baekhyun’s neck. Chanyeol’s hips press into Baekhyun’s and he realized exactly how turned on Baekhyun is right now. He smiled against Baekhyun’s neck, sliding his hand down Baekhyun’s side to his hip. He grabs the top of the jogging pants and tugs them down a bit causing Baekhyun to flinch.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Baekhyun says breathlessly, clutching Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Getting you off?” Chanyeol says, pushing Baekhyun’s pants down just low enough to free his cock. 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, his face scarlet red. His breathing is rapid and shaky.

“Ill stop if you want me to” Chanyeol says, holding Baekhyun’s hip.

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

Chanyeol’s hand ghosts over Baekhyun’s cock as he kiss’s his way down to Baekhyun’s hips. He licks the under side of the penis from bace to tip causing Baekhyun’s body to go ridged under him. 

“AH!” Baekhyun moans, his back arching. 

Chanyeol slides his hands under Baekhyun’s ass, squeezing his cheeks as he dips his head down taking Baekhyun in his mouth. Chanyeol bobs his head a few times before pulling his mouth away.

Baekhyun whimpers. “Wait, no, I’m so close”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Be patient” He slides Baekhyun’s pants down a little further “do you trust me?”

Baekhyun’s knees press into chanyeol’s sides as he looks down at the man between his legs. His blush is still scarlet, no one had seen him like this before but it was somehow arousing arousing. “As long as you don’t take your pants off”

Chanyeol smiles at him before wetting his middle finger with his own saliva and gently slipping it into Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun went ridged for a moment but as soon as Chanyeol stoked his cock he eased up. Chanyeol slowly fingered Baekhyun’s ass until he was moaning, then he leaned over him and added another finger.

“Ah! Your hands are so big I can’t” Baekhyun moaned under him.

Chanyeol pulled his hand away and when Baekhyun opened his eyes he was dripping lube on his fingers. Chanyeol pushed both fingers back into Baekhyun’s ass, making him gasp. 

“You have no idea how hot it is that you’re letting me be the first one to make you feel this way” Chanyeol says into Baekhyun’s ear. 

“Take my pants off” Baekhyun exhales, his body trembling with pleasure 

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate and a moment later he has Baekhyun’s legs pressed against his chest, thrusting his fingers against Baekhyun’s G-spot. Baekhyun moans as pants, clinging to Chanyeol while Chanyeol pleasures him. Baekhyun never knew being touched like that could feel good. 

Baekhyun cry‘s out as an explosion of pleasure washes over him, cum spraying against Chanyeol’s chest. 

Chanyeol presses against baekhyun, reaching for the wet wipes in his bedside table. He cleans them both up before covering Baekhyun up and looking for the pants he took off. He gets off the bed and picks up the pants. When he looks back at the bed Baekhyun is covering his face again. 

“Oh shit, did I go too far?” Chanyeol asks. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I’m just embarrassed”

Chanyeol walks around the bed and gets back under the blankets on his side, handing Baekhyun’s pants back to him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed with me”

Baekhyun pulls the pants on under the blanket. “I cant help it, that was a lot of firsts for me.” He slumps in the bed once he's got the pants on. “Thank you for not any further than that”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer and kisses his temple. “No, thank you for letting me go as far as we did.”


	7. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for over 300 hits in less than a week! I’m over the moon that so many people are enjoying my half baked story idea. ❤️

Feeling an arm around Baekhyun’s waist makes him jump awake but he quickly remembers where he is. Chanyeol’s hand is sprawled across Baekhyun’s stomach, reminding him of the lewd things they did last night. He blushes slightly, looking over his shoulder at the giant sleeping next to him. 

Chanyeol is the most beautiful man he's ever seen, even now when he's sleeping with messy hair. His dark hair and eyelashes are striking against his fair, slightly tanned skin. Baekhyun bites his lip wondering what a guy like that sees in him. 

Chanyeol rolls in his sleep, pressing up against Baekhyun’s back. Morning wood tucking itself against Baekhyun’s buttocks. Chanyeol never asked Baekhyun to touch him last night and now Baekhyun was wondering why. Was he worried it would make Baekhyun uncomfortable? He kind of wanted to touch chanyeol. He had never touched another man before. 

Baekhyun rolled over so he was facing Chanyeol, the movement causes Chanyeol to wake up. 

“Sorry” baekhyun says softly

Chanyeol runs a hand over his face. “Its fine, what time is it?”

“I’m not sure” Baekhyun reply’s 

“Ah, whatever. I don’t have to go anywhere” he says, pressing his face against Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun ran his fingers through chanyeol’s hair, causing Chanyeol to look at him in surprise. “What?” Baekhyun asks

“I’m just surprised at how much more comfortable you are with me this morning” Chanyeol says, watching Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun shrugs, a blush heating up his cheeks. “You had me naked last night, there not much left to be that embarrassed about now”

“You sure about that?” He asks, stroking a finger across baekhyun’s flushed cheek 

“Okay maybe embarrassed was the wrong word. I should have said uncomfortable” Baekhyun says before biting his lip. 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s lip out from between his teeth and kisses him softly. “I’m glad you’re more comfortable” 

Baekhyun frowns. “Is it bad that we only met two days ago and I let you do those things to me last night?” 

“Bad? No, I wouldn’t say it’s bad. It may be a little fast but there are no rules for these things” Chanyeol says. 

This puts Baekhyun’s mind at ease. “And you don’t think I’m a slut?” He jokes. 

Chanyeol laughs. “Even if you were sleeping around, I would never think that”

Baekhyun smiles shyly and hugs Chanyeol. They stay like that for a few moment s before Baekhyun asks “why didn’t you ask me to touch you last night?”

“I didn’t know if you wanted to” Chanyeol reply’s, his hand sliding down Baekhyun’s side. 

“And it would be okay if I did want to?” Baekhyun asks.

“Of course” 

Baekhyun nods “…I’m just worried. Last night you really seemed to know what you were doing and I’ve never touched another guy so I’m worried I wouldn’t be up to your standards” 

“Baby, if all you did was take your pants off and let me rub one out against your lubed up ass that would be better than any of my previous partners.” Chanyeol says 

Baekhyun’s blush deepens. “Is… is that what you want?” He asks, getting turned on at the thought of it. 

“Maybe. Why? Did it sound good to you?” Chanyeol asks, a smile pulling at his lips.

Baekhyun nods. 

“Okay how about you let me teach you how to swim then we’ll wash up and do whatever you want after?” Chanyeol asks

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s wrist and places the mans hand over his cock. “I don’t know if I can wait that long” 

Chanyeol groans in pleasure “fuck you’re arousing” he says. 

Chanyeol pulls the blanket off of them and strips Baekhyun’s pants off. He instructs Baekhyun to get on his hands and knees as he takes his own pants off. Kneeling behind Baekhyun he pushes the smaller mans shoulder to the bed before grabbing his bottle of lube and dripping some onto Baekhyun’s asshole. 

Baekhyun jumps slightly when the cold lube hits him but Chanyeol’s hand immediately starts rubbing it over his ass. Chanyeol hardly had to touch him to be turned on in this position but he was thrilled when chanyeol moved his lube covered hand around to his cock. He made fists in the bedsheets when Chanyeol’s cock slid against him. He pressed back, wanting more friction. 

Chanyeol released Baekhyun’s cock and grabbed his hips moaning as he slid the length of his cock between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. Baekhyun was already trembling with pleasure against him. This was the most fun he had had with someone since he came out and he hadn’t even taken the smaller mans virginity yet. 

Chanyeol hadn't moaned the night before because he had just been pleasuring Baekhyun, but now he was making the best noises and Baekhyun was aroused to the point of not being able to think straight. He moaned as Chanyeol’s leaned closer to him.

“Cum with me” Chanyeol moaned, pulling Baekhyun up onto just his knees. He thrusted roughly against Baekhyun, his fingers stroking Baekhyun’s nipples. 

Baekhyun pushes one of Chanyeol’s hands down to his cock again then wrapped one arm around Chanyeol’s neck and tipped his head back. Chanyeol felt so good against him he had to bite his lip to hold back from releasing. 

“Almost there” he moaned into Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun‘s body trembled as his chanyeol panted behind him. How could he be so sexy? 

Baekhyun’s body tensed up and chanyeol worked his hand to get the smaller man to cum. Baekhyun cries out in pleasure causing Chanyeol’s hips to buck as he two finishes. 

Baekhyun puts one hand on the bed, holding them up as Chanyeol slumps against him. He couldn’t believe how much he liked having Chanyeol pleasure him.

Chanyeol kisses his back “I had no idea heavy petting could be so fun” Chanyeol‘s hands caress Baekhyun’s body.

“You can’t keep touching me like that, I’m going to get turned on again” Baekhyun says, making a fist in the sheets again “and then we’ll never get down to the pool” 

Chanyeol chuckles. “Alright, should I make you something to eat before we swim?”

“Sure” Baekhyun says, watching chanyeol walk out of the room. He pulls the blanket over his lap just as Chanyeol walks back into the room.

Chanyeol hands Baekhyun the swimming shorts he had on yesterday. “Might as well just put these on so you don’t have to change after. Also its cute that you still cover yourself” 

He walks out of the room smiling, leaving Baekhyun blushing. Baekhyun pulls on the swimming trunks and hurries to follow him downstairs. 

“Why is it cute?” He asks, almost whining. He follows the larger man into the kitchen.

“Haven’t met many people that feel the need to cover themselves after being intimate with someone. I kind of like that you do that.” He says as he bends down to find a frying pan. “Eggs and rice sound good?” 

Baekhyun made a mental note that Chanyeol likes modesty. “Yeah that sounds good. Do you want me to help?”

“No, but can you run upstairs and get some towels out of the bathroom closet before I forget again” Chanyeol asks as he busy’s himself making them food. 

“Sure!” Baekhyun walks back upstairs. He didn’t realize there had been a closet in Chanyeol’s bathroom but he had been quite shy last time he was in there. 

He walked in the bathroom, not realizing how bad he had to pee before getting there. He relieved himself and washed his hands before grabbing some of the large towels Chanyeol had in the small closet. He hugged them to his chest as he walked down the stairs. 

“You know…” Baekhyun says walking over to the door behind Chanyeol. “I don’t think I‘ve ever spent so much time without a shirt on.” He puts the towels down then crosses his arms over his chest. 

Chanyeol looked over at him worried “are you uncomfortable? Should I get you a shirt?”

Baekhyun shakes his head “its okay, its just new for me.”

Chanyeol looks him over once to make sure he's really okay before looking back at what he's cooking. “You have a great body, I don’t know why you’d want to keep it covered up”

Baekhyun blushes lightly at the complement, looking down at himself. “You really think so?” He had always thought he was too thin and not muscular enough.

“Absolutely” Chanyeol says. He turns around and hands Baekhyun a bowl “now eat up swimming can take a lot of energy.”

Baekhyun nods and eats what Chanyeol cooked for him. It wasn’t as good as his moms food but it wasn’t bad. He’d have to ask his mom what she did to the rice to make it so good. 

When they’re done they place the dishes in the sink and go out to the pool.


	8. A post swim shower

To keep baekhyun safe they start in the shallow side. Chanyeol starts by getting baekhyun use to floating then he hold Baekhyun’s waist and instructs him on how to preform a breast stroke and how to free style. After getting a hang of the motions Chanyeol sits on the side of the pool and watches baekhyun practice going back and forth across the shallow side of the pool.

Baekhyun grabs the edge of the pool and stands himself up after a few laps. He pushes his hair out of his face and catching his breath. “I swam” he says, smiling happily at Chanyeol.

“I saw” Chanyeol says smiling back. 

Baekhyun steps between Chanyeol‘s legs and hugs his waist. “Thank you for helping me”

Chanyeol softly pushes him back then slips into the pool to hug baekhyun back. “Wanna try swimming on the deeper side?”

Baekhyun looks over at the deep end. “Do you think I’m ready?”

Chanyeol nods. “And ill be over there with you if you need help”

“Okay. You promise you wont let me drown?” He teases. 

Chanyeol draws an x over his heart with his finger “cross my heart”

Baekhyun walks till he's neck deep In the water. “Here? Or should I go further?”

Chanyeol pulls him further into the pool before letting him grab the side of the pool. “Ill swim next to you if you’re worried okay?” 

“Okay” Baekhyun says, looking across the pool. He takes a deep breath before kicking off the side of the pool.

Chanyeol follows him across, making sure he‘s alright and helping his hand find the edge when he gets to the far side. Baekhyun beams at him, holding himself against the edge. “Ah, I cant believe I can swim! I gotta call my mom, she’ll be so happy” 

Chanyeol laughs at how cute he’s being. “Alright, we should probably get out though, you’ve been swimming for a few hours and that’s going to knock you out sooner or later. Plus I don’t want you over working yourself and getting sore”

Baekhyun nods. “Okay, I am getting a little tired”

Chanyeol lets baekhyun swim to the ladder and get out first. 

“Holy shit why is the gravity so strong?” Baekhyun says, walking weakly over to the towels. 

Chanyeol laughs and puts and arm around him to help. “You really haven’t been in the water much before this have you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

Chanyeol kisses the top if Baekhyun’s head “adorable.” He wraps a towel around Baekhyun “you can shower first, or if you’re sick of me you can go home and shower there.”

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol surprised. “Why? Have I overstayed?” 

“Not at all, I just didn’t want you to think you had to stay” Chanyeol says.

“Okay. I think ill go home tonight but I want to hang out with you for a bit longer. I just started to be comfortable around you.” Baekhyun says, watching chanyeol wrap a towel around his hips.

Chanyeol smiles. “I love hearing you say that” 

They walk into the house, very few water drops hitting the floor this time. Baekhyun pauses at the bottom of the stairs, his heart skipping a beat. “Um Chanyeol?” 

“Hmm?”

“Uh…” he blushes. “Would it be weird if I asked you to join me?”

Chanyeol smiles and walks over to Baekhyun. “You’d be okay with that?”

Baekhyun nods, heat rising in his stomach from the way Chanyeol is looking at him. Chanyeol scoops him up and carries him up the stairs and into the bathroom. He turns the shower on and turns to baekhyun, who he placed down gently when they got in the bathroom. He steps close, trailing the back of his fingers down Baekhyun’s stomach. He pulls away the towel, letting it drop to the floor then pushes the swimming trunks till they too drop to the floor. Baekhyun’s skin is cold from the pool and Chanyeol‘s hands are hot on his skin. It’s a very dangerous mix and he‘s trying very hard not to get turned on again. 

Chanyeol lets baekhyun get in shower before stripping off his own shorts and stepping him behind him. Baekhyun tenses slightly when he steps back, pressing up against Chanyeol, not realizing he had gotten into the shower so quickly. He looks over his shoulder as Chanyeol grabs his hips. He hadn’t thought this far. What should he do next? But before he can ask Chanyeol has grabbed the shampoo and is pouring some on his head. Chanyeol puts the bottle down and massages the soap into Baekhyun’s’s hair. Baekhyun leans into the feeling. He had no idea he liked having hands in his hair.

“You enjoying this?” Chanyeol asked, voice filled with amusement. 

“Mmmm” baekhyun hums. 

“What about this?” Chanyeol asks, rubbing the base of Baekhyun’s head and back of his neck. 

Baekhyun tips his head back against Chanyeol. Baekhyun is enjoying it so much that chanyeol keeps soaping him up. Massaging the smaller man’s shoulders, back, and finally chest. He doesn't want to over sexualize Baekhyun so he refrains from going any lower, although he’s enjoying this as much as Baekhyun seems to be. He turns Baekhyun around and backs him into the stream of water, helping him rinse off. Once baekhyun is soap free he trades spots with him. 

Chanyeol pours some soap into his hand and goes about washing the chlorine out of his hair. His eyes are closes so he doesn’t see baekhyun put a little soap in his hands. Chanyeol pauses mid wash when baekhyun’s hands press against his chest. He opens one eye and peaks down at baekhyun. Baekhyun’s face is flushed again as he timidly rubs the soap into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol smiles and closes his eye again. He didn’t realize till now that Baekhyun’s hands were quite a bit smaller than his but as Baekhyun got more confidant his long fingers had Chanyeol hot and bothered in no time. 

“Are you trying to turn me on?” Chanyeol asks, rinsing the soap out of his hair. 

Baekhyun holds back a smile “what? Of course not, my hands would be much lower if I was trying to turn you on” He slowly slides his hands down Chanyeol’s chest and abs “like this”

Chanyeol backs Baekhyun against the shower wall, tucking his knee between Baekhyun’s legs “where did the shy Baekhyun from yesterday go? All I see is a very sexy tease in front of me”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Baekhyun says playfully.

Chanyeol can’t handle it anymore. He hooks Baekhyun’s knee over his arm and presses his hips forward till he’s rubbing against Baekhyun’s asshole. Baekhyun presses his head back against the shower wall ready for chanyeol to touch him again. Chanyeol brought out a side of him he didn’t know he had but he loved it. 

Baekhyun’s cock is hard against Chanyeol’s soapy stomach and every time Chanyeol thrusts against him it rubs against Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s arms slip around Chanyeol’s neck as the larger man rocks against him. It’s different than last time, like he needs it more. He’s breathing is ragged and he’s holding Baekhyun tighter than before. 

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol moans. 

In this position Chanyeol’s cock is almost entering him with every thrust, which keep getting rougher the closer Chanyeol gets to his climax. He bites at Baekhyun’s neck and hoists the leg he has hooked over his arm higher. This causes Baekhyun to gasp and moan, their bodies rubbing against each other with every thrust. 

“Fuck Baekhyun, you feel so good” he groans.

Baekhyun’s body starts shaking again like it does when he’s getting close to finishing “please put your fingers in me again” he moans

Chanyeol shifts so the other leg is also over his arm so he’s holding the smaller mans legs apart and he sinks two fingers knuckle deep inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun cry’s out, his body going ridged as Chanyeol makes him cum. He goes limp in Chanyeol’s arms whipped from today’s activities. 

But chanyeol is still hard as a rock. He rubs his cock against Baekhyun’s asshole again, the tip pressing in slightly enough to get Baekhyun hard again. 

“Oh god, I can’t handle this much stimulation Chanyeol” he moans.

Chanyeol thrusts again, the lack of lube is the only thing keeping him from slipping inside. 

Baekhyun’s body goes ridged “don’t go in!” He says panicked.

Chanyeol grits his teeth, his arms starting to tremble from holding Baekhyun up. “I won’t”He continues thrusting roughly against Baekhyun till the smaller man is trembling from pleasure again. He rocks roughly between Baekhyun’s legs, witch are spread wide apart

“Ah! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cry’s out. Having chanyeol holding him in this lewd position was too arousing and Chanyeol’s cock was unyielding against him. The though of his body being the reason chanyeol was this hard was so arousing, between that and the friction he was able to climax a second time. His cum spraying across Chanyeol’s chest once again. 

Chanyeol moans, Baekhyun’s crying out his name and the warmth of the cum on his chest helped him reach his own release. He gently lets down Baekhyun and he try’s to catch his breath. “I hope I wasn’t too rough”

Baekhyun’s legs tremble slightly “well you didn’t hurt me so it’s fine” his eyes drift down to Chanyeol’s chest and blushes. “Is that mine?” He asks.

Chanyeol looks down at the cum covering his chest before turning toward the stream of water to wash it off. “Yeah, that’s all you big guy” 

Baekhyun shields his eyes from chanyeol “that’s embarrassing” 

Chanyeol laughs. “It’s probably on you as well” 

“Gah!” Baekhyun exclaims looking down at himself. 

Chanyeol gets out of the shower, letting Baekhyun clean himself up. When Baekhyun steps out Chanyeol has a towel ready for him. 

Baekhyun drys and pulls on his clothes from yesterday “oh my phone!” He says, pulling it out of the pocket of his jeans. He has like 100 messages from his friends asking where he is. He frowns.

Chanyeol had stepped out and changed into jeans and a black T-shirt and was leaning in the doorway watching Baekhyun. “What’s up?” 

Baekhyun looks up “my friends are wondering where I am and I don’t think I’m gonna reply. I think I might go home now, I’m pretty tired” 

“I was going to offer a nap on the couch but I understand, a lot has happened since you came over last night” Chanyeol says. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun couldn’t stay forever but he was sad to see him go so soon. 

“Did you want to come over tomorrow morning and help me finish the breakfast mom made before leaving?” Baekhyun asks, walking out of the bathroom. 

“I would love to. Give me your phone for a sec” chanyeol said, holding his hand out. Baekhyun hands him the phone. He types something then hands it back “text me when you wake up and I’ll come over” 

Baekhyun smiles, slightly pink in the face but not from embarrassment.


	9. Instructions

Baekhyun

Baekhyun crashed for hours after he got home meaning he woke up just in time for dinner. He had passed out before eating lunch so he was basically hungry enough to eat an entire cow. He went downstairs and rummaged through the fridge till he found the last of the fried chicken from the other night. He stuck it in the microwave to heat it up before grabbing a bag of chips, and a coke. When the microwave beeped he grabbed the plate of chicken and took everything upstairs

He put the food on his desk and looked out at Chanyeol’s window but it was still a little too bright out for him to see into the room. He sighed sitting down at the desk. It was still embarrassing that he had only met chanyeol two days ago and he had already let the man touch him in ways that made his head spin. But on the other hand Baekhyun was 20 and his sexuality had been repressed for years. It felt like he had to make up for lost years. 

He chewed on a piece of chicken and pulled out his phone. The screen opened to Chanyeol’s number. He smiled, having forgotten that chanyeol put it in his phone before he left. He pressed the text option 

NOW YOU HAVE MY NUMBER TO He smiled, hitting send. 

A moment later his phoned buzzed I WAS WORRIED YOU WERE GOING TO AVOID ME

Baekhyun’s heart fluttered and he typed HOW CAN I WHEN YOU CAN SEE INTO MY BEDROOM?

Buzz. CAN I? 

Baekhyun bit his lip WELL I CAN SEE INTO YOUR ROOM SO I ASSUME SO.

IS MY WINDOW THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SES INTO YOURS? Chanyeol’s text asks

YES, WHY?

Chanyeol types. I THINK YOU SHOULD LET ME WATCH YOU UNDRESS

Baekhyun responds with. >\\\\\\\\\\\< WHAT? NO THAT’S EMBARRASSING!

Chanyeol Types again. “IT WOULD BE SO HOT TO BE ABLE TO WATCH YOU BUT NOT TOUCH YOU.

YOU'RE GONNA GROW TIRED OF ME IF YOU KEEP THIS UP.

NOT POSSIBLE Chanyeol sent a gif of someone blowing a kiss.

Baekhyun opened his computer Jenna might be super pro sex to the point of being embarrassing but he knew she would keep his secret. After all she had known he was gay for quite a while and kept it to herself, and he really needed to tell someone about this.

He sent her a video call request. 

“Omg Baekhyun where have you been?” She asked worried.

“I’ll tell you in a sec but you have to swear this stays between us” he replied 

“Okay, are you alright?” She had never looked so worried. 

“I’m actually great. I’ve been at Chanyeol’s” he says blushing. “Now before you ask, no we haven’t had sex.” 

Jenna closed her mouth, stopping the question before it formed. “How long were you over there?” She said instead.

“I spent the night” he said hardly able to contain his smile.

“what!?” Jenna exclaimed “tell me everything!”

“Oh god it’s embarrassing but I went over for a movie last night and it turned out that my fierce sexual attraction was why I was so so uncomfortable with him. And without pressuring me we ended up fooling around a bit” Baekhyun said happily.

Jenna practically screamed “no way! You? I can hardly believe it! Please tell me what you two did, I have to live vicariously”

He chuckled “well he started by kissing me, my mouth, neck, chest… uh” Baekhyun blushed, looking down “then he gave me head”

Jenna screamed again “you lucky dawg” 

He bites his lip for a moment before looking back up at his screen “I really like him and I think, when I’m ready, I’d like him to be my first”

“Baekhyun, I am so, so, so happy for you” she says. “And I swear I won’t breath a word of this to the others” 

“Thank you Jenna, this is why you’re my best friend. Also if you don’t mind could you hint to the rest of the group that I haven’t been online because I’m still mad at Rebeca?” 

“I’d love to” she smiles. 

Baekhyun’s phone buzzes and he looks down at it, chanyeol messaged him saying SUN SETS IN 40 MIN. GET YOURSELF READY ;)

Baekhyun blushes again. “Anyways Jenna, I gotta eat and clean up around the house. I’ll talk you you later”

“Okay have fun!” She blew a kiss at the screen before hanging up. 

Baekhyun hurried to eat his dinner. When he got back to his room after cleaning up his dinner mess he saw Chanyeol’s light turn on. He pulled his chair in front of the window. And picked up his phone. WHAT ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO DO? >\\\\\\\<

His phone rings, chanyeol is calling. 

“Hello?” Baekhyun says into the phone

“Put the phone on speaker and do as I say” chanyeol says, his voice deep with arousal already

“W-what?” Baekhyun stutters but he had to admit it’s kind of hot having someone tell him what to do

“Put the phone on speaker and set it on your desk” chanyeol repeats. 

Baekhyun swallows but does as he’s told “okay now what?”

“Turn your bedroom light on” chanyeol says softly.

Baekhyun walks across the room and clicks the light on, flooding the room with light. 

“Good boy” chanyeol says. “Now is that a bathroom across from the window?” 

“Yes” Baekhyun says, sounding far away to chanyeol. 

“Turn that light on as well” Chanyeol instructs.

Baekhyun turns on the light. Now the only places chanyeol can’t see is the bedroom door and his bed. Baekhyun bites his lip. Chanyeol can see from his desk to his shower. 

“Perfect. Go into your bathroom and strip down to your boxers like you’re getting ready for bed.”

Baekhyun walks into his bathroom and pulls his shirt off. He walks over to the sink and quickly brushes his teeth and washes his face. Chanyeol stays silent so he assume’s this is what he wanted. He unbuttons his jeans and picks the shirt up off the floor, dropping it into the laundry basket before he slowly slips his pants down and steps out of them. He pulls his socks off and puts everything in the laundry basket. 

“Mmmh” chanyeol hums into the phone.

Chanyeol

Chanyeol had dragged a chair over to his bedroom and was currently sitting in it looking through his window at baekhyun. He had his phone pressed against his right ear. Baekhyun slipped his pants off and bent over, giving Chanyeol a perfect view of his ass. 

“Mmmmh” he moaned into the phone. 

Baekhyun has a lean but fit body, his sandy blond hair was obviously dyed but It looked like it was professionally done. His hands were smaller than chanyeol‘s but his fingers were long and slender. Chanyeol wanted to watch Baekhyun use those fingers to pleasure himself.

“Sit in your desk chair, but roll it back a bit.” Chanyeol instructs. He watches baekhyun do as he says. “now pleasure yourself like you would if no one was watching.”

Chanyeol can see Baekhyun bite his lip before tipping his head back and sliding a hand across his chest. Baekhyun closes his eyes and rubs his nipples and Chanyeol can see how aroused the other man already is. Chanyeol uncrosses his legs and leans forward.

Baekhyun’s hand slides down to his crotch and he palms himself for a minute before getting a bottle of lube out of his desk. He slips his underwear down a bit.

“Take them off” Chanyeol instructs. Turned on already.

Baekhyun pauses for a moment before he slips his boxers off. He pours some lube into his hand and grabs hold of his penis. Chanyeol can hear his breathing pick up and it takes every fiber of his self control not to run next door to pleasure baekhyun himself. 

Baekhyun’s lube is making wet lewd noises with every stroke and chanyeol can help but stroke himself to the rhythm. Baekhyun lifts one leg over the arm of the chair, giving Chanyeol a clear view of everything. 

“Uh, Chanyeol” baekhyun moans, switching hands so he can slip one lubed finger into his asshole. “I love the way you make me feel when you touch me” 

“Fuck” Chanyeol moans into the phone.

“I cant get enough of you” Baekhyun moans, his eyes closed. “last night I was nervous when we were in the pool together but I cant help thinking about the things we would do in there now”

“Put your housecoat on and meet me at the pool. Ill do anything you want” Chanyeol says. No one had ever aroused him like this before and he believed it was because Baekhyun was making him wait to penetrate him. 

“Right now?” Baekhyun asked, his hands stopping.

“Yes” chanyeol said. 

He hung up the phone but waited till Baekhyun pulled the housecoat on before hurrying down stairs, making sure he grabbed towels on the way. Baekhyun was at the gate when Chanyeol stepped outside. It was dark enough that none of the neighbors would be able to see anything if they happened to look out their windows. 

Baekhyun walked over to Chanyeol and stood on his tip toes to kiss him. 

Chanyeol kissed him back, pulling the house coat open and slowly slipping it off Baekhyun’s shoulders. When it dropped to the ground Chanyeol pulled away from the kiss and stripped in a hurry before pulling baekhyun into the pool. He sat on one of the built in steps and pulled baekhyun onto his lap so the smaller man was straddling him. The cool water and the heat of baekhyun’s body were an intoxicating mixture.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close, kissing his neck and shoulders, his erect cock tucking itself between baekhyun’s ass cheeks. This was the most aroused Chanyeol had yet to see baekhyun. The smaller man was grinding against Chanyeol, his breathing shaking with desire. 

“I like it when your fingers are inside me” Baekhyun moans, still rubbing himself against chanyeol. 

“Want me to put something else inside you?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun freezes, looking at Chanyeol. But to his surprise Chanyeol pulls out a vibrator. It just a small thing with a wire attached to one end. His face goes scarlet red.

“It’s waterproof so you don’t have to worry about anything” Chanyeol soothes, he presses it against Baekhyun’s ass hole. “And I have a remote so we can find what you like best” He was beginning to think he got off by getting Baekhyun off.

Chanyeol rubs the vibrator against Baekhyun’s ass while its off for a bit before turning it on. Baekhyun jumps at the feeling but Chanyeol holds it against him until Baekhyun moans. Then he slips it in, the pool water hasn’t removed the lube Baekhyun had rubbed into himself so it slides in smoothly. 

Baekhyun clutches at chanyeol, his body shaking already. When its fully submerged inside Baekhyun he leans back, gripping chanyeol‘s knees. Chanyeol grabs baekhyun’s sides, the remote still in one hand, to help keep him in this position. Baekhyun rocked his hips, sliding Chanyeol’s erection against him, moaning more than he had any of the previous times they had fooled around. 

“Please kiss my chest” Baekhyun pleads, his head tipping back. 

Chanyeol believes if he asked, Baekhyun would agree to let him fuck him. But he wanted to wait for Baekhyun to ask him, so he knew Baekhyun actually wanted it. So instead he leans forward and kisses the parts of Baekhyun that are above the water.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I’ve proof read anything since chapter 8 😅 sorry about that, I’ve been trying to upload 1-2 chapters a day.
> 
> Also this chapter is dedicated to Sophchan89 for being interested in heavy petting in the pool

Baekhyun 

Baekhyun was consumed by pleasure but the vibrator only touched his g spot when he pressed down against chanyeol. This had him practically loosing his mind as his hips rocked to slide Chanyeol’s length against him. Chanyeol‘s mouth was leaving hot kisses across his chest. He didn’t know it was possible to be in this much pleasure for this long without cuming. How long had it been since they got in the pool? 

Chanyeol’s teeth gently take hold of Baekhyun’s nipple and Baekhyun thinks he’s going to black out from the pleasure. 

“Oh god, Chanyeol! Yes! Yes!” He moans. He’d been vocally expressing his arousal since Chanyeol slipped the vibrator inside him. 

“We are on the lowest setting” Chanyeol says, still kissing Baekhyun’s chest. “Shall I turn it up?”

“AH!” Baekhyun cry's out. Chanyeol had turned it up without waiting for his reply. “Oh god!” 

Chanyeol rolls them over, thankfully this entire side of the pool is steps so they’re in no danger of rolling deeper into the water. He kneels on the step, holding Baekhyun’s legs apart. Baekhyun’s elbows and upper back are on the next step up, practically out of the water. Chanyeol wraps Baekhyun’s legs around his hips and grips Baekhyun’s penis. 

Baekhyun’s pleasured cry’s haven’t stopped, if anything they increase as Chanyeol rubs himself against baekhyun. Baekhyun’s mouth is open and his tongue is almost hanging out of his mouth. Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun’s cock while he rubs his own cock between Baekhyun’s asscheeks. They’re clamped down around his cock in this position and it seemed to be giving Baekhyun even more pleasure. Baekhyun gripped the step above his head, completely Chanyeol complete control. 

Chanyeol loved seeing Baekhyun like this. He would be willing to move this guy he hardly knew into his house if it meant he could spend the rest of his life pleasuring him. He wondered if Baekhyun would be willing to be filmed. That way Chanyeol would have something for the times body couldn’t take any more. He had a feeling that was going to happen soon. This was the third time he had his way with Baekhyun today and Baekhyun’s virgin body was bound to need a break soon.

“Chanyeol I want more” Baekhyun pleaded.

Chanyeol turned the vibrator to level three and humped him till Baekhyun was trembling with pleasure. Every time they did this Baekhyun seemed to last longer. Maybe by the time Chanyeol got to fuck him it would last long enough to satisfy his need of the man. 

“Chanyeol! Oh yes! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun’s moans were getting louder as he got closer to his climax. 

Chanyeol clenched his teeth, determined to get baekhyun to cum first. The smaller man was shaking more than ever against Chanyeol and he rubbed Baekhyun’s cock faster,

“AHHH!” Baekhyun cried out cuming, the vibrator making him want more immediately after. “I need your fingers inside me!”

Baekhyun get on his hands and knees in front of Chanyeol. Chanyeol thrusts his fingers inside, pushing the vibrator into Baekhyun’s g spot. 

“Yes! More, more! Chanyeol I need you inside me!” Baekhyun moans.

Chanyeol pauses, fingers knuckle deep I Baekhyun’s ass. “Are you sure? I don’t want to rush you into your first time”

“I want all of you, please Chanyeol be my first” He moans. 

Chanyeol positions himself behind Baekhyun, grabbing the smaller mans hips. His entire length slides into Baekhyun without resistance, the vibrator is pushed deep inside spurring Chanyeol on as his tip pressed against it. He slowly starts thrusting. 

Baekhyun grips the tile beneath him. His mind goes completely blank and pleasure is the only thing he knows right now. Chanyeol’s cock is large and fills him in ways he didn’t know were possible. His pleasured moans continue as Chanyeol fucks him, the water splashing up around them. His mind focuses enough for him to realize his first time is outside, in a semi public area and he likes it. 

Chanyeol’s hips clap against Baekhyun’s ass water splashing and wet sex noises fill the air. They are both at the brink of an orgasm Chanyeol desperately pumps his hand around Baekhyun’s cock needing him to cum first. Chanyeol’s hips buck against Baekhyun and they both release at the same time. Chanyeol pulls the vibrator out of baekhyun as quick as he can, giving the smaller man time to catch his breath. 

Baekhyun collapses against the pool steps, his breathing is ragged. He feels Chanyeol’s hand touch his back but his body I’d too worn out to move just yet.

“Are you okay” Chanyeol asks, breathing hard. “Did I hurt you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. Breathing too hard to reply.

Chanyeol gently pulls the smaller man into his arms. “I was planning on waiting but when you pleaded for more I…” he trailed off, looking down at Baekhyun’s face. “I’m sorry”

Baekhyun slid his hand behind Chanyeol’s head and pulled him into a kiss. “Don’t be sorry, I wanted it” he says shyly after breaking the kiss. “Also I blame the vibrator. I’m pretty sure it made be black out for a moment”

Chanyeol looks worried.

“No it’s okay!” Baekhyun says quickly. “I wanted you to be my first, I just didn’t think I was going to be ready this soon, but I don’t regret it!”

Chanyeol hugs him close and moves so Baekhyun’s sitting on his lap. Baekhyun’s back is against Chanyeol’s chest and he tips his head back to rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. The water splashes softly against their skin as a warm summer wind picks up. 

“I want to keep seeing you” Chanyeol says softly

Baekhyun look at him “well that’s good to hear from the guy I just lost my virginity to” 

Chanyeol chuckles “I’m trying to ask you if you want to be my boyfriend but if you’re gonna be a smart ass” he pokes at Baekhyun’s side making him laugh and squirm.

Baekhyun grabs the larger man’s hand, holding it away from his side. “I would like to be your boyfriend, I’m just worried we’re rushing into this” 

“We do seem to be moving quickly don’t we?” Chanyeol says. “But id still like you to be my boyfriend”

Baekhyun bites his lip.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks

“I… uh… my parents don’t know I’m gay” he says. “I never dated anyone before so I didn’t have a reason to tell them”

“Oh” Chanyeol says, surprised. “They seem really chill, I don’t think they’d be mad or anything”

“I know. Its just stressful coming out” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol nods. “Yeah. But you know if you’re not read to tell them we can date in secret”

Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol with an eyebrow raised. “Really?” He asks skeptically.

“Yeah, it might be hot to be your dirty little secret” chanyeol says, grinning. “But also I know what its like to have family not accept you because of being a homosexual.”

Baekhyun’s heart ached for him “you do?”

Chanyeol nods. “Yeah. My mom isn’t so bad but…” 

Baekhyun turns sideways in Chanyeol’s lap and hugs him. He doesn’t know what to say. 

Chanyeol rubs Baekhyun’s back “you still haven’t given me an answer”

“Can we not have a sweet moment for like five minutes?” Baekhyun asks.

“Of course, my boyfriend can” Chanyeol teased. 

“Fine, you pest, ill be your boyfriend. Why is this such a big deal? Its not like I have guys lining up around the block.” Baekhyun says 

“That’s just cause you’re not out” Chanyeol says, hugging him tight. “I might have to start carrying a baseball bat with me after you come out to the gray community”

Baekhyun shakes his head “I don’t think so” but he really likes the complement. 

“Are you kidding me? Do you see what you do to me?” Chanyeol asks. “I’m usually a well behaved man but you have me a mess”

Baekhyun blushes. He never thought much about his looks. He didn’t think he was ugly or anything but to have Chanyeol suggest he’d have to fight people off and that he was making someone that attractive a mess was very flattering. “I make you a mess?” He asks

“You have no idea how hard it is not to be aroused again right now. Really the only thing keeping me from being turned on again right now is the thought of hurting you. You were a virgin until like five seconds ago and your body isn’t use to this” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun had to admit his body was pretty sore. “I’m sorry, is there anything I can do to you instead?” He sounds naïve even to himself but he feels Chanyeol gets hard under him.


	11. Hungry for more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how I want to finish the story but I’m not sure how to get there so my updates might slow down a bit till I figure it out, sorry in advance. 
> 
> I started this story on the 29th of July and it’s already got almost 700 hits. It’s blowing my mind.

Chanyeol 

Chanyeol, after forcing himself to calm down, had explained to Baekhyun that he preferred to top but there were still things Baekhyun could do to him. But the smaller man was shivering in his lap before they got to do any of those things. Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up, wrapped them both in a towel, and carried him next door. 

“I’m pretty sure I can still walk” Baekhyun says, blushing as hes carried up to his bedroom.

Chanyeol smiles. “I know” He sets baekhyun down next to the bed then turns to leave.

“Wait” baekhyun says. “I want you to stay”

“Are you sure? I might have a hard time not feeling you up if we’re both on that tiny bed of yours.” He says, giving Baekhyun a worried look.

Baekhyun smiles at him. “That’s okay, I like it when your hands are on me”

Chanyeol feels a little week in the knees. “Okay, I’m going to use your bathroom to wash up if that’s okay”

Baekhyun nods. 

Chanyeol closes the door behind him. He hadn’t grabbed the clothes he stripped off before getting in the pool with baekhyun so he literally just had the towel around his hips. He pulls it off and hangs it on one of the empty hooks then finds a cloth and wipes the chlorine off himself. He drops the cloth in the laundry basket and leaves the bathroom without the towel. 

Baekhyun had turned off the light and just had a dim reading light by his bed on. He looked up from his phone blushing immediately at the sight of Chanyeol. Fuck that was hot.

“Is this okay?” Chanyeol asks, walking closer to the bed 

Baekhyun nods and moves over to make room for Chanyeol. He put his phone down as Chanyeol slid into the bed next to him. The bed was maybe a double and Chanyeol‘s large body took up a lot of space.

Chanyeol slipped under the blankets and pressed himself agains Baekhyun’s cold body. To his surprise Baekhyun was still naked.

“Am I really that attractive to you?” Baekhyun asks, feeling chanyeol get hard.

“Yes, sorry” Chanyeol says, moving his hips away. 

Baekhyun rolled over to face him. “Its okay, I don’t mind” he says. His hand grabbing Chanyeol’s cock under the blankets. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes. This was the first time those long beautiful fingers had been wrapped around him and it felt amazing. Baekhyun‘s fingers explored him for a moment before pulling away. Chanyeol felt the blankets get pulled away and he opened his eyes just in time to see baekhyun pushing his hip till Chanyeol was forced to lay flat on his back. 

Without any warning Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth. Chanyeol gasped, eyes flittering shut. He wanted to watch Baekhyun but it felt so good it took a while before he could open his eyes again. Baekhyun clearly had never done this before, which was even more arousing. Chanyeol slid his hand into Baekhyun’s hair and held the back of his head, slowing Baekhyun’s frantic bobbing. He set a slower deeper pace for Baekhyun and moaned as Baekhyun quickly mastered what he was doing. 

Chanyeol had no idea Baekhyun was just as aroused as he was from this until Baekhyun pulled his mouth away and pressed his body against Chanyeol‘s. 

“Can we have sex again?” Baekhyun asks innocently.

“Your body isn’t too sore?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun shakes his head, reaching over to grab the lube off his desk. He opens the bottle and Chanyeol holds out his hand for Baekhyun to pour some onto. 

Chanyeol makes sure Baekhyun is well lubed before helping Baekhyun into position over him. 

Baekhyun‘s breathing is already ragged before they even start. He has his hands on Chanyeol’s chest to steady himself and he slowly lowers himself down. Taking all of Chanyeol into him. 

“Are you sure you‘re not sore? Chanyeol asks. “You’re tighter than before”

Baekhyun just rises himself and sinks back down on Chanyeol moaning “you’re so big”

Chanyeol has to bite down on is own fist to stop himself from flipping them over and fucking Baekhyun roughly into the mattress after that comment. He lets baekhyun move at his own pace till the smaller man’s legs are trembling too much. 

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun moans “i-I cant” 

Chanyeol gently rolls Baekhyun onto his back. “Its okay, it got you” he says, thrusting gently into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun has his arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck, his legs spread wide to fit the larger man’s body between them. Baekhyun had liked having Chanyeol close to him when they were just rubbing against each other but this was so much better. It was slower and more intimate than the pool.

Chanyeol knew that what he was feeling for Baekhyun was infatuation and lust but he was also growing very fond of spending time with Baekhyun. He promised himself he would let Baekhyun rest tomorrow. He was being a gentle as he could as he thrust. “I’m sorry for wanting you so bad” he whispers into Baekhyun’s ear

“Don’t be, I want you just as much. Please don’t stop” Baekhyun moans, wrapping his limbs tighter around Chanyeol. 

He kissed Baekhyun’s neck tenderly, his hips slapping softly against Baekhyun’s rear. He feels Baekhyun’s body stiffen as he nears his climax already. Baekhyun’s hand makes a fist in Chanyeol’s hair and he gasps for breath. Chanyeol reaches between them but he hardly touches Baekhyun’s cock before Baekhyun cums. Chanyeol continues thrusting till he two rematches his climax. 

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s neck while Chanyeol holds himself over Baekhyun, catching his breath. 

“You… you’re gonna need a day to…” he hangs his head, trying to catch his breath “to rest” 

“I know, my hips are very sore” he reply’s 

Chanyeol’s head snaps up “why did you let me do that if you’re in pain?” He asks with a look of horror on his face. 

Baekhyun shrugs. “I wanted to have you inside me again”

“Jesus fucking Christ Baekhyun” chanyeol says dropping his head onto his shoulder.

“What?” Baekhyun asks, cluelessly.

“You might be the death of me” chanyeol says.

“Why? What did I do?” He asks

“You… I… you know what it doesn’t matter. But for the next 24 to 48 hours we aren’t doing anything sexual. Don’t you dare seduce me” chanyeol says before getting on his knees between Baekhyun’s legs and grabbing the box of tissues. 

They clean themselves up and lay down next to each other Chanyeol spooning Baekhyun.

“So What happens if I do seduce you?” Baekhyun asks. 

Chanyeol is almost asleep already. “I’ll lock you in your room” he mumbles 

Baekhyun smiles. “What if I text you naughty pics?” 

“Stop it” chanyeol says. 

Baekhyun laughs. Then after a few moments he says “what are some other positions we could try?” 

“I swear to god” 

“Do you have handcu-” Chanyeol’s hand covers his mouth. 

“Boy, I swear..” chanyeol gets cut off by Baekhyun twisting to look back at him. 

“Are you gonna spank me?” Baekhyun asks, looking excited at the thought.

“That’s it, I’m going home” chanyeol says, rolling away.

“No” Baekhyun laughs “I’ll stop! I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone is interested you can follow me on Twitter, I’ll try to be more active there. @sumthincooll


	12. Bar Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t even read it over but whatever have a 11pm update

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up alone in his bed. He looks around his room for any sign of Chanyeol. He doesn’t even see the towels. Sticking his bottom lip out in a pout he dresses and walks down stairs. Half way down the flight of steps he smells food. His face burns with embarrassment. Did his parents come home early? He pauses taking a deep breath to calm himself. No, they would have called first if they had to come back so soon. He hurry’s down the last of the steps and sees Chanyeol in the kitchen heating up the leftover breakfast his mom had made before leaving.

“Morning, when did you go home to change?” Baekhyun asks, walking over to Chanyeol.

“Before the sun came up” he answered before giving Baekhyun a kiss. “Didn’t want the neighbors to have a heart attack seeing me walk around naked”

Baekhyun smiles. “That’s probably a good idea, the old lady that lives behind your place is noisy and would defiantly die if she saw that”

Chanyeol hands him a plate of food and the walk over to the table together. “So what non-sexual things would you like to do today?” He asks.

They sit down across from each other and Baekhyun pouts again. “You were serious about that?”

Chanyeol nods, shoving a huge bite of a pancake into his mouth

“That’s no fun but I guess I’ll live, I did make it 20 years without it” he says before starting his breakfast. 

“That’s still shocking considering how sexy you are” chanyeol says.

Baekhyun smiles. 

They finish eating in silence and quickly clean up the dishes. Baekhyun puts on a load of laundry, including his bedding before they sit down in the living room. 

“Does this place have two living rooms?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah kinda. The front room is for when guests come over and this one is for movie nights and game consoles” 

“Interesting… what games do you have?” Chanyeol says. 

Baekhyun opens up a cubby, that has a couple shelves packed full of games for three different game systems. 

“You have a wii?” Chanyeol asks

“I do, you wanna play some games on it?”

“Yes”

~*~

A few hours later Baekhyun throws his controller away and flops over, resting his head on Chanyeol’s leg. “You suck” 

“What? But I won” Chanyeol laughs.

“Yeah, you won every time. That’s why you suck” he says sticking his tongue out.

Chanyeol runs his hand through Baekhyun’s hair “does this make up for it?” He asks.

“No” Baekhyun pouts but chanyeol can tell he likes it anyways.

“Hmm..” Chanyeol hums, dragging Baekhyun onto his lap. ”How about this?” He kisses Baekhyun’s pouting lip. 

“Nope” Baekhyun crosses his arms and looks away from Chanyeol, pretending to be mad when really he can hardly contain his smile.

Chanyeol plants a few soft kisses on Baekhyun’s neck and he can feel the smaller man melt into his arms.

“Okay I forgive you for winning every time” Baekhyun says before kissing Chanyeol back.

“Mmmh” Chanyeol moans into the kiss 

“So sex is still off the table today?” Baekhyun asks, pulling back.

“Yes. You’ve been sitting like your hips are hurting you” Chanyeol says

Baekhyun’s lip sticks out again. “They have been”

“Aww my poor needy baby” Chanyeol says hugging Baekhyun close. “Would you like me to get you some pain killers?”

“No” baekhyun pouts, crossing his arms again.

He laughs at how adorable Baekhyun is. “Would you like me to take you out on a date?”

“…maybe” Baekhyun says

“Where would you like me to take you?” Chanyeol asks, his hand gently rubbing Baekhyun’s hip.

“To your bedroom” Baekhyun says, getting a playful smack from Chanyeol. “Okay, okay! I kid! I like food, surprise me”

“There’s a gay bar and grill downtown. They make a really good food and you won’t have to be uncomfortable being out with me” chanyeol suggests. “But we should probably go early, the night crowd can get out of hand”

“Sounds good to me, but I don’t want you to think I’d be uncomfortable being out with you.” He frowns slightly looking at chanyeol “you’re currently the person I’m most comfortable with”

Chanyeol smiles lovingly at Baekhyun. 

“I’ve never been to a gay bar…or any other bar” Baekhyun says.

“Never?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun shakes his head “all my friends are underaged”

“Right, I forgot” Chanyeol says “what else haven’t you done?”

Baekhyun stares at him. “Do… do you want me to list everything in the world I haven’t done? Cause I can try but we might be late for our date”

“No I mean things most people do by 20. Drinking, trying pot, smoking cigarettes, sex, bars, dating, driving.” Chanyeol explains.

Baekhyun blushes “uh… out of that list… just what I’ve done with you”

“Really?” Chanyeol asks surprised.

“I’m kind of antisocial, I prefer staying home” Baekhyun says, looking away. 

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun for a while before saying “Do you still want to go out? I can order delivery instead” 

“No we can go, I just probably won’t want to be out too long” he say

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun too his feet “I will take you home the moment you’re ready to go”

Baekhyun smiles

~*~

Less than a half hour later Chanyeol had drove them to the bar and they were following a waitress to a booth. The lady gave them menus and told them she’s be right back. Baekhyun was in aww at all the couples around them. 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked, noticing Baekhyun swivelling in his seat. 

Baekhyun beams at him “it’s so weird, I’ve never felt so safe in a public place. This place is amazing”

Chanyeol smiles at him “wait till you try the food, you might not want to leave”

Baekhyun looks down at the menu, almost forgetting they were here to eat. “What should I have?”

“If you like burgers this one is really good” chanyeol says pointing to a meal on Baekhyun’s menu

He takes a moment to read it. “Well that sounds deadly, I’ll take it” 

A couple of guys in the back make a ruckus, causing almost everyone else to look at them. They were so drunk they were stumbling into tables and knocking things on the ground. Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he recoiled into his seat. 

Chanyeol frowned looking from them to Baekhyun “what’s wrong?”

“I know them” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol‘s heart breaks a little “do you not want them to see us together?”

“They’ve harassed my friends and I” he said, shielding his face with his hand.

Chanyeol was relived he wasn’t the reasons for Baekhyun’s behaviour. An overwhelming need to protect Baekhyun took over his body. He looked around at the timid waitress and the uncomfortable couples sitting in the other booths. He got up and walked over to the drunks. “Hey fellas, I think its time for you to go. Would you like me to call a cab?”

“What did you say to me, you fucking queer?” The man spat out. 

Silence filled the room. 

“Wow that’s a lot of anger towards a homosexual for someone in a gay bar.” Chanyeol says, shocked but not showing it.

“Fuck off fag” The other drunk says from behind the first man. 

“Verbal abuse wont be tolerated here. Its time to go” Chanyeol says

Maybe Baekhyun had been watching too much anime but he could have sworn the lighting got more dramatic just now. The drunk rolled his eyes and pretended to turn away just to spin back, swinging a fist at Chanyeol. Chanyeol grabbed the mans arm and twisted it behind the drunks back quickly shoving the man forward till he got him out the door. Baekhyun and the other drunk followed them. 

“You don’t get to come to a gay bar just to be rude to the people” Chanyeol says, shoving the man to the ground.

The drunk groans as his friend rushes over to help him up.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks, now standing by Chanyeol‘s elbow.

But the drunk starts taking before Chanyeol can answer him. “I knew you were a fucking cock sucker” he said to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol punched the man on the ground, the other one, punching Chanyeol in the gut to make him double back, then again in the face. 

Before Baekhyun knew what he was doing he roundhouse kicked the second drunk in the head, laying him out. He set his eyes on the first drunk but a couple bouncers ran up to stop them. They seemed to know Chanyeol because they went to him to find out what happened before letting him and Baekhyun back into the restaurant. 

Baekhyun sat next to Chanyeol, pulling ice out of his glass of water. He wasn’t sure when the water got to the table but he was glad it was here now. He pilled the ice in a napkin and softly pressed it against Chanyeol’s cheekbone where a bruise was already starting. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks worried.

“Yeah, I worked here as a bouncer during college, this is nothing” Chanyeol says, soothing Baekhyun’s worry. “But that kick of yours, that was definitely not nothing”

Baekhyun blushes slightly “uh…. Yeah I know martial arts”

“Clearly” Chanyeol says. He leans in close to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear “it was really hot”

“What? How?” Baekhyun asked. 

“If we were both standing, do you think you’d be able to put your foot on my shoulder?” Chanyeol asks

Baekhyun scratches his neck as he thinks about it, oblivious to why Chanyeol is asking. “Yeah probably, as long as I had enough room to lean back”

“If you’re not sore can I get you to do that when we get home?” Chanyeol asks, purples filly dilated.

The waitress sets plates down in front of them before Baekhyun has a chance to reply. They look at her, question marks practically floating over their heads.

“I heard what you were going to order and it’s on me for getting those jerks out” she says before hurrying off.


	13. All play and no work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I didn’t put a warning about the rude language in that last chapter, sorry about that.

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun up against the side of his vehicle. He was so hot for Baekhyun he could hardly stand himself. The garage was cold and dark but the two of them were burning up. It took Chanyeol every drop of self control he had not to embarrass baekhyun in public but seeing him take out the rude drunk had him so aroused he could hardly think. No one had ever make him drunk with lust like Baekhyun. 

“Has it been 24 hours?” Baekhyun asked weakly as Chanyeol rubbed up against him. 

“I don’t fucking care” Chanyeol says. He scoops baekhyun up and carries him upstairs. “I need you now”

Baekhyun’s head swam. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had made him this happy. Chanyeol dropped him on the bed and climbed over him kissing his neck. Baekhyun pulled at Chanyeol’s shirt, trying to undress the larger man. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s erection straining against the jeans chanyeol was wearing and he wanted desperately to free it. He slid his hands down Chanyeol’s chest and abs and pulled the pants open. 

Chanyeol got off the bed and stripped them both before getting back on top of baekhyun, his breathing already ragged. His hips rocked agains Baekhyun as his hands fumbled for the lube. He gets the lid off after some difficulty, and squeezes some into his hand and immediately rubs it into Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun gasps at the suddenness but is moaning seconds later. 

“Wait” Baekhyun says. Stoping chanyeol from entering him. “I was thinking about the last time you had me naked on your bed” he gets on his knees in front of chanyeol and turns around. Chanyeol comes up behind Baekhyun, pressing his chest against Baekhyun’s back and holding him there as he slips himself inside. If Chanyeol wasn’t holding him up Baekhyun would be on his hands and knees, clutching the bed. 

“Baekhyun” chanyeol moans “you feel so fucking good” 

Baekhyun has to put his arm around Chanyeol’s neck just so he has something to hang onto as the larger man fills him up. Chanyeol thrusts himself into Baekhyun like this until his arm starts to shake from holding baekhyun against him. He grabs Baekhyun’s wrists and holds them back as he pushes Baekhyun’s chest to the bed. His hip slap against Baekhyun’s rear wanting more of the smaller man. 

Chanyeol was being a little too rough with too little for play making Baekhyun wince a little. He tried to wait it out to see if it got better but after a few thrusts he had to stop chanyeol. “This… this hurts” 

“Shit, I’m sorry” chanyeol huffed, letting go of Baekhyun’s arms.

Baekhyun stretches his arms “can we try something else? Weren’t you saying something about me putting my foot on your shoulder?”

Chanyeol moans and pulls Baekhyun off the bed with him “yes, please do that”

Baekhyun puts a hand on the bed to steady himself as he stretched his leg up. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s leg as he thrust into him. This position felt better and chanyeol had Baekhyun moaning again in no time. Baekhyun blushed a little. He knew he should be embarrassed with chanyeol anymore but for some reason this position was making him blush. Maybe it was because Chanyeol was much more vocal this time, maybe it was the wet sex noises, or maybe it was because he knew he’d let chanyeol do almost anything to him as long as it felt good. 

Chanyeol’s body went ridged “ah fuck!” 

“Did… did you just…?” Baekhyun asked. 

“I’m sorry I was trying to hold out but…” he lowered Baekhyun’s leg. 

“That’s okay, I don’t know why but this time was more embarrassing for me. I don’t know if I could have gotten there anyways.” Baekhyun says before reaching up on his top toes to give chanyeol a kiss. 

Chanyeol had worry in his eyes “is it because I hurt you?”

Baekhyun looks around for his pants. “No. Maybe we can try again later?”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun into his arms “please don’t let me do things you don’t like”

“It’s okay, that position was just a little more embarrassing then I thought it would be” Baekhyun says with a shrug. “but…Um… remember when we were in the shower and you held me up against the wall?”

“Mmh” Chanyeol hums, nodding 

“Maybe we could try that?” Baekhyun suggested. He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“Right now?” Chanyeol asks backing Baekhyun against the nearest wall.

“I… uh…” Baekhyun’s face is burning red again. ”i was thinking we were going to try again later?” 

Chanyeol leans in to kiss Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun’s knees almost buckle under him. Chanyeol quickly scoops Baekhyun up. Baekhyun’s legs wrap around chanyeol as the larger mans body slides between them. Chanyeol’s hips rock, teasing Baekhyun till he’s trembling with desire. 

“Still want to wait till later?” Chanyeol asks, a playful grin on his face.

“No” Baekhyun whimpers. 

Chanyeol slowly pushes his erection into Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s head tips back, he loved having chanyeol please him. But after a few minutes he pulls out. 

“No don’t stop” Baekhyun pleads. 

“Hold on. You got me all hot and I need a sec” he puts Baekhyun down on the bed and climbs over him.

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol’s face, watching him try to calm himself. He still couldn’t believe a man that attractive wanted him like this. 

“Stop being so sexy” Chanyeol says, kissing Baekhyun’s ear.

“I’m not doing anyth- ah!” Baekhyun was cut off buy Chanyeol trusting into him. “Ah fuck!”

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s arms over his head and fucks Baekhyun until they are both moaning with pleasure. 

“Don’t stop” Baekhyun moans. 

Chanyeol wanted to tell Baekhyun he was falling in love with him but Baekhyun’s cry’s of pleasure ripped the thought from his mind. He concentrated on Baekhyun’s naked body under him. He wanted to be whatever Baekhyun needed. A friend, a boyfriend, a lover. He inter twined his fingers with Baekhyun’s, hips slowing. Baekhyun arched his back and gripped Chanyeol’s hands. 

“C-Chanyeol” Baekhyun moaned. His body trembled again, his climax nearing. 

“Say my name again” chanyeol whispered.

“Ah! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun moaned louder “Ah! Ah! Chanyeol!”

And with that final pleasures cry they both climaxed.

~*~

Weeks went buy and Baekhyun’s sex drive only grew. Chanyeol had to find ways to help him last longer because of this. 

Baekhyun’s swimming also improved to the point where Chanyeol had a hard time keeping up with him. Especially when baekhyun was being naughty and taking Chanyeol’s swimming trunks.

Baekhyun’s parents had called saying they’d be home in a few days. Baekhyun asked chanyeol if he’s help him come out to his parents as his boyfriend. Chanyeol told him nothing would make him happier. 

Baekhyun was worried that his parents would come home early so he didn’t let Chanyeol stay over the night before they got home but asked Chanyeol if he’d come over in the morning. Obviously Chanyeol agreed. Then he kissed baekhyun good night and went home.

Chanyeol’s phone lit up almost as soon as he walked in his front door. It was a text from baekhyun. Chanyeol smiled, opening his phone.

IM SO STRESSED OUT ABOUT COMING OUT TO MY PARENTS TOMORROW Baekhyun’s text read.

ITS OKAY, I WONT LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN Chanyeol replied, hoping his words would calm him down. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT ALWAYS CALMS ME DOWN?

YEAH. SEX Baekhyun replied with a sticker of someone sticking their tongue out

Chanyeol laughed HAVE YOU TRIED THE GIFT I GAVE YOU YET?

Baekhyun looked over at the box sitting on his desk. Chanyeol had given him a vibrating dildo a week ago but he hadn’t even looked at it NO, THAT THING IS EMBARRASSING TO EVEN LOOK AT 

TOO BAD, ID HAVE LIKED TO SEE YOU USE IT.


End file.
